


Króliczki wyciągnięte z kapelusza

by LionLena



Series: You Are My Sunshine [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpacas, April Fools' Day, Christmas Party, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Humor, Kindergarten, M/M, Magic, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Parents, Protective Steve Rogers, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Sweet Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unicorns, peter parker is older brother
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLena/pseuds/LionLena
Summary: Króliczki wyciągnięte z kapelusza, to zbiór krótkich opowiadań nie zawsze ściśle powiązanych z główną serią. Czasami to będą fragmenty dziejące się pomiędzy jakimiś rozdziałami.Zachęcam was do zostawiania sugestii w komentarzach lub na tumlrze. Piszcie o czym chcielibyście przeczytać ;)Link do tumblr: https://lionlena.tumblr.com/





	1. Koszmary

**Author's Note:**

> Na prośbę mojej przyjaciółki Ady, która chciała więcej relacji Steve/Tony bez Alice...  
No dobra jest tu trochę Alice, ale mało.
> 
> Przypuszczalnie akcja dzieje się, gdzieś pomiędzy 13 a 14 rozdziałem "Alicji w krainie Avengers".

Steve ostrożnie odłożył córeczkę do łóżka. Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej uważnie, upewniając, że zapadła w spokojny sen. W końcu delikatnie musnął ustami jej czoło i szepnął:  
\- Kocham cię. Śpij spokojnie.  
Przed wyjściem z jej pokoju jeszcze raz na nią spojrzał.  
Zawsze się o nią martwił po tym, jak obudził ją koszmar. Nienawidził tego, że jego mała dziewczynka musiała się borykać ze złymi snami. Jeszcze bardziej nienawidził faktu, że nie mógł tego pokonać swoją siłą.  
Wiedział, że mogą ją uspokajać, że z czasem, miłość, którą ją obdarzali zaowocuje i koszmary odejdą w przeszłość.  
Zdawał sobie jednak też sprawę, że mogą z nią zostać do końca życia, choć będą rzadziej zakłócać jej sen.

Skąd to wiedział?

Bo sam od wielu lat borykał się z tym problemem. Nawet po tym, jak poczuł, że ma dom, rodzinę, miłość, wciąż zdarzały się noce, gdy wybudzał się zlany potem.  
Zarówno on, jak i Tony borykali się PTSD. Psycholodzy stwierdzili u nich zespół stresu pourazowego, ale tak naprawdę nie potrzebowali ich fachowej oceny. Sami doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że po wszystkim co przeżyli, zostały w ich psychice głębokie rany.  
Właściwie prawie każdy avengers miał takie problemy.  
Mogliby założyć nawet grupę terapeutyczną.   
Steve na chwilę uśmiechnął się na tą niedorzeczną myśl i wyobraził sobie, jak wszyscy siedzą w kółku i opowiadają, czego najczęściej dotyczą ich koszmary.

U niego to było proste.  
Z reguły śnił o otaczającym go lodzie, o tym, że znów wszystkich traci. Ne mógł się ruszyć, krzyczeć... Wszędzie był lód.  
Czasami powracał koszmar utraty Bucky'go. Zdarzało się jednak, że zamiast niego, w przepaść spadał Tony.  
Jeśli zaś chodzi o jego męża, to sprawa się komplikowała. Stark miewał przeróżne sny. Wspomnienia z Afganistanu i wodnych tortur. Atak kosmitów na Nowy York i śmierć całej drużyny. Czasami w koszmarach widział Howarda. Innym razem dręczyły go wizje, że Steve go opuszcza.  
Bez względu na to jednak czego dotyczyła mara senna, zawsze potrzebował tego samego...  
Silnych ramion Kapitana, które mocno go opatulały.  
*  
Steve po cichu wrócił do łóżka, ale Tony i tak się przebudził i niewyraźnie wymruczał:  
\- Koszmar?  
-Tak, ale już śpi - odparł spokojnie blondyn.  
Miliarder przytaknął głową i po chwili zapadł w głęboki sen. 

Jakiś czas później, coś przerwało odpoczynek Steve'a. Wpół rozbudzony zdał sobie sprawę, że to szloch i pomyślał o Alice. Za chwilę jednak, gdy jego mózg zaczął się rozbudzać, zrozumiał, że to niemożliwe. Zostawił malutką w jej łóżeczku. Choć zawsze istniała możliwość, że ta przyszła do ich sypialni.  
Jeszcze kilka sekund i był już na tyle świadomy, że wszystko zrozumiał.  
Tony miał koszmar. Kręcił się niespokojnie po łóżku i załamanym głosem powtarzał: "Nie".  
W pokoju panowała ciemność, ale światło z reaktora było na tyle jasne, że widział twarz męża wykrzywioną w bólu.  
Natychmiast znalazł się przy jego boku. Objął dłońmi twarz bruneta, a kciukami gładził jego policzki.  
\- Tony... Kochanie, obudź się. Jestem tu. Jesteś bezpieczny. Jesteś w domu.  
Stark zamrugał oczami i przez chwilę patrzył na niego z przerażeniem.  
\- Steve?  
\- Jestem tu.  
Nachylił się i delikatnie musnął go w usta.   
\- Alice? - wychrypiał Tony, a Kapitan zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Śpi - odparł nie będąc pewnym o co pyta jego mąż.  
Brunet pokiwał głową i zaczął brać głębokie oddechy. Steve położył się przy jego boku doskonale znając procedury. 

I tak jak zawsze, Tony po chwili przeturlał się w jego stronę, wciskając twarz w nagą pierś Kapitana, umieszczając czubek głowy tuż pod jego brodą, a ramiona mocno owinął wokół solidnego ciała.  
Steve zaś jedną rękę przycisnął do tyłu jego głowy, delikatnie gładząc ciemne włosy, a drugą ręką pocierał plecy ukochanego.

Przez kilka minut szeptał wprost we włosy Tony'go pocieszające słowa. Kiedy poczuł, że uścisk męża nieco zelżał, pocałował go w głowę i zapytał:  
\- Co to było?  
Tony na początku milczał i Steve był już pewien, że tym razem nie usłyszy odpowiedzi. Nie miał tego za złe ukochanemu. Czasami też wolał nie opowiadać o koszmarze.  
Jeśli Stark potrzebował tylko pocieszenia, to on zamierzał mu to dać.   
Jednak miliarder w końcu wykrztusił:  
\- Zabrali nam ją.  
Było to tak ciche, że tylko dzięki wzmocnionemu słuchowi zdołał wyłapać słowa.  
\- Alice? - zapytał, chcą upewnić się w swoich obawach.  
Tony przytaknął głową, a on zmarszczył brwi.  
To było coś nowego i przerażającego. Zaczął zataczać intensywniejsze koła na nagich plecach męża.  
Przedtem nie myślał o tym, że codzienne obawy związane z wychowywaniem córeczki mogą wkraść się do ich koszmarów. Nerwowo przełknął ślinę i wyobraził sobie, jak śni o tym, że w przepaść spada Alice, a on nie jest w stanie jej złapać. Albo, że jest razem z nim w lodzie...  
Przeszedł go dreszcz.  
Cichy głos Stark'a przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

\- To było takie realne... Nie mogłem jej znaleźć, a potem... Zabrali ją, nawet nie widziałem ich twarzy i nie mogłem się ruszyć... Byłem...  
\- Ciii. To był tylko sen.   
\- Cholernie realny. Nie znoszę takich.  
Steve po chwili mruknął:  
\- Wszystkie są realne i straszne.  
\- Taaa? Jak śnił mi się gigantyczny chomik pożerający moje zbroje, to zamiast mnie pocieszać, śmiałeś się.  
Kapitan nie mógł się powstrzymać i zachichotał.  
\- Ok, bo ten jeden był naprawdę nierealny.  
Tony prychnął lekko i mruknął:  
\- Poczekamy aż tobie przyśni się gigantyczny królik pożerający twoją tarczę.

Na kilka chwil obaj ponownie byli rozluźnieni, ale spokojna atmosfera nie wróciła na dobre. Tony w końcu westchnął i odsunął się nieco, chcąc spojrzeć w niebieskie oczy.

\- To naprawdę było zbyt realistyczne.  
Steve przygryzł na chwilę wargę, a potem zerwał się z łóżka i wyciągnął dłoń mówiąc:  
\- Chodź.  
Stark zawahał się i w końcu niepewnie złapał za rękę Kapitana. Ten pociągnął go na nogi, a potem wyprowadził z sypialni. Po sekundzie, miliarder już wiedział dokąd zmierzają.  
*  
Stanęli na progu jej pokoju. Tony z przodu, a Steve tuż za nim z podbródkiem opartym na jego ramieniu.  
\- Spójrz - szepnął i przytulił się do jego pleców. - Nikt nam jej nie zabrał i nie zabierze... Nie pozwolę na to.  
Stark uśmiechnął się i odetchnął. Mała leżała na plecach z jedną rączką zarzuconą nad głowę. Kołdra lekko się z niej zsunęła, ale nie na tyle, by musieli to natychmiast naprawić. Na jej dziecięcej buzi wymalowany był spokój.  
Tony złączył palce z dłonią blondyna, którą ten przyciskał do jego brzucha i mruknął:  
\- Wiesz, mrożonko, naprawdę lubię to, że jesteś moim mężem.  
\- Ja też playboyu - wymruczał tuż do jego ucha. - Wracamy do łóżka?  
\- Jeszcze chwilkę... Tak dla celów naukowych, a nie dlatego, że robię się stary i zdziadziały... Nie dlatego, że stałem się domownikiem, bo wiesz, że wciąż...  
\- Tak, tak - szepnął Steve. - Postoimy tu ta długo, jak będą tego wymagały twoje badania.

Tony w końcu uśmiechnął się w pełni uszczęśliwiony, bo wiedział, że nieważne, jak straszny koszmar stworzy jego umysł, ani jak bardzo realny, to i tak odzyska spokój.  
W końcu miał swoją małą rodzinę.  
Jego idealny sen.  
***


	2. Święta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Według Tony’go święta muszą być **IDEALNE**
> 
> Według Steve’a święta powinny być **RODZINNE**
> 
> Tony chce mieć **najwyższą i najpiękniejszą** choinkę
> 
> Steve może mieć **najbrzydszą i krzywą** choinkę
> 
> A co jest najważniejsze dla Alice?
> 
> _  
**“- Ale ja nie chcę Mikołaja ani choinki ani prezentów… Chcę ciebie i papę.**  
_
> 
> _  
**Tony spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Steve miał rację. Ich córeczka chciała tylko spędzać czas z nimi. “**  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tak, wiem, że to już po świętach, ale nie mogłabym czekać cały rok z wstawieniem tego rozdziału, więc trochę spóźniony, ale jest! :D

Tony robił wszystko, żeby święta były idealne, a właściwie wysoko ponad poprzeczkę "IDEALNE". Steve przyglądał się temu z lekkim niepokojem.  
*  
\- Tony wiesz, że jest dopiero listopad? - zapytał pewnego dnia, gdy zauważył, jak mąż wybiera oferty Mikołajów.  
\- Wiem - prychnął. - Jeśli chcesz, żeby do naszego dziecka przyszedł jakiś obleśny, spocony, spasiony koleś z obrzydliwie sztuczną brodą, to śmiało, szukaj ofert po szóstym grudnia.  
\- Ech... A nie wystarczyłoby, gdyby ktoś od nas się przebrał. Na przykład Sam wyszedłby na...  
Tony wyglądał na oburzonego i odrzucił tablet na bok. Zerwał się z łóżka i spojrzał rozwścieczonym wzrokiem na partnera.  
\- W tej chwili zamilcz!  
\- Słucham? - wykrztusił zdziwiony nagłą wściekłością mężczyzny.  
\- Sam, Bucky czy Clint będą "sztucznymi" Mikołajami, a nasze dziecko zasługuje na autentyk... A raczej kogoś kto jest temu bliski.  
Steve postanowił spróbować jeszcze raz.  
\- Kotku, każdy Mikołaj jest sztuczny.  
Tony złapał swój tablet i prawie wepchnął go w twarz męża.  
\- Widzisz tego faceta? Jest Mikołajem od dwudziestu lat, przez cały rok. Zapuścił prawdziwą brodę, ćwiczył ze strażakami chodzenie po dachu, nawet hoduje renifery!  
\- Och... To faktycznie... Imponujące?  
\- To więcej niż imponujące! To prawie autentyk i trzeba go zamawiać już w pieprzonym styczniu... Dlatego niestety to nie on przyjdzie do Alice, ale polecił mi kogoś równie dobrego, jego ucznia, więc myślę, że będzie w porządku...  
Steve pokiwał tylko głową i postanowił się już nie odzywać, zbyt dobrze znał tą postawę Tony'go. Zawsze należało się wtedy ostrożnie wycofać i modlić się, że Stark nie posunie się za daleko... I nie ściągnie żywych reniferów do siedziby Avengers.  
*  
Następnym razem, gdy Steve zaczął się poważnie martwić, był moment, gdy zobaczył ilość zakupionych ozdób świątecznych.

\- Tony? Czy my zamierzamy ubrać wszystkie choinki w lesie?  
Stark podniósł głowę znad biurka.  
\- Hę?  
\- Kurier dostarczył bombki - odparł lekko zirytowany.  
Miliarder natychmiast zerwał się z krzesła i klasnął w dłonie.  
\- To cudownie. Dzwonię, żeby przywieźli choinkę i zaraz zawołamy Alice...  
\- Tony!  
\- Co?!  
\- Możesz mi odpowiedzieć na pytanie?  
Brunet przewrócił oczami, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko do męża i cmoknął go w policzek.  
\- Bombki są potrzebne, żeby ubrać naszą choinkę, która jest... Dość duża.  
Steve zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Jak duża?  
\- No... Pięć metrów. Właściwie pięć i dwadzieścia trzy centymetry.  
Kapitan westchnął i złapał palcami za nasadę nosa. Powoli czuł nadchodzącą migrenę.  
\- Żartujesz, prawda? - Zanim Tony zdążył otworzyć usta dodał: - Nie, oczywiście, że nie żartujesz. Naprawdę postawiłeś w tym roku na maksymalizację wszystkiego? Co dalej? Gdzie my w ogóle postawimy to drzewo?  
\- W głównym salonie - odparł bez najmniejszego przejęcia.  
Steve pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową.  
\- Kotku, czy ty zapomniałeś na czym polegają święta?  
Stark spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Czy nie na tym polegają? Wielka choinka, mnóstwo prezentów, kolorowe światełka, kominek, od którego bije przyjemne ciepło...  
\- Nie mamy kominka.  
\- Uch, nie mieliśmy.  
\- Wybudowałeś kominek?!  
\- Tak.  
Tony zarzucił ręce na szyje męża i pocałował go w usta.  
\- Nie załamuj się wielki facecie. Zobaczysz, Alice będzie zachwycona.

I faktycznie ich córeczka była wniebowzięta. Szczególnie, gdy Tony założył buty od zbroi i latał z nią wokół najwyższych części drzewka, by tam mogła zawiesić ozdoby.  
Steve jednak nie był aż tak szczęśliwy.  
W ciągu następnych kilku dni zdawało się, że jego mąż nie robił nic innego, jak tylko wszystko planował.  
Kiedy ma przyjść Mikołaj i jak wtedy mają się zachowywać inni.  
Gdzie mają usiąść.  
Jakie serwetki mają leżeć na stole.  
W jaki papier mają być owinięte prezenty dla Alice.  
*  
\- Tony - jęknął Steve i przewrócił się na drugi bok spoglądając nieprzytomnie na męża. - Możesz już to wyłączyć i iść spać?  
Stark spojrzał na niego czule i mruknął:  
\- Jeśli przeszkadza ci światło, to zaraz przeniosę się do kuchni.  
\- Nie chodzi tylko o światło. - Podparł się na łokciu i spojrzał na męża poważnie. - Od tygodnia nie robisz nic innego. Tak mało czasu spędzasz ze mną i Alice.  
Brunet odłożył tablet, ruchem ręki sprawił, że zniknęły hologramy i rzucił partnerowi rozczarowane spojrzenie.  
\- Naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Staram się, żeby wszystko było idealne. To będą pierwsze święta cukiereczka spędzone z nami. Chcę, żeby zapamiętała je jak najlepiej. Ja... Moje święta nigdy nie były takie jakie powinny. Howard był albo zajęty, albo wściekły albo o wszystkim zapominał. Mama starała się, ale nie robiła specjalnych potraw i wszystko było jakieś takie... Sztuczne.  
Steve westchnął ciężko i usiadł obok męża. Położył dłoń na jego udzie i zaczął lekko pocierać.  
\- Wiem, kochanie, ale chodzi mi o to, że... Wydaję mi się, że Alice nie chce mieć idealnych świąt, ona chce tylko być z nami. Chce całej naszej uwagi, chce żebyśmy ją przytulili i razem obejrzeli świąteczne bajki.  
Tony pokiwał głową.  
\- I będzie to miała, ale oprócz tego, będzie też miała idealną choinkę, pod którą idealny Mikołaj położy idealne prezenty.  
Stark uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Steve z sapnięciem opadł na poduszki.  
*  
Trzy dni przed świętami wszystko zaczęło się psuć, a Tony nie rozumiał dlaczego wszechświat postanowił być dla niego tak okrutny.

Steve wbiegł do pokoju, gdy usłyszał krzyk męża.  
\- Co się stało?!  
Tony stał na środku pokoju i trzymał głowę obiema rękoma.  
\- Nie ma go - jęknął zrezygnowany.  
\- Czego?  
\- Prezentu dla Alice. Zamówiłem we Włoszech specjalny, miniaturowy model ferrari... Wszystko dopracowane do ostatniej niteczki. Skórzane obicia, najlepszy lakier, koła... Wszystko... - Opuścił ze zrezygnowaniem ręce.  
\- Zamierzałeś jej dać ferrari?!  
\- Miniaturę! I tak... Czas przeszły niestety jest tu na miejscu. Ten cholerny statek, na którym był prezent, zatonął.  
Steve nie wiedział, czy powinien się zacząć śmiać, czy zganić Tony'go za to, że tak go przestraszył. Górę wzięła jego troskliwa część.  
\- A co z załogą statku?  
\- Uch... Wszyscy żyją, ale cały towar szlak wziął!  
\- Ok. Rozumiem, że jesteś zawiedziony...  
\- Zawiedziony? Jestem wściekły?!  
Kapitan rzucił mu surowe spojrzenie.  
\- Nie zachowuj się, jak rozkapryszone dziecko. To nie koniec świata. Alice dostanie mnóstwo innych prezentów, a to całe ferrari możesz zamówić drugi raz i dać jej... Bo ja wiem. Nawet na Dzień Kobiet.  
\- Uch... W porządku!  
Tony wyszedł z pokoju z naburmuszoną miną, a Steve postanowił wziąć coś na ból głowy.  
*  
Następnego dnia Stark postanowił zrobić próbne rozpalenie kominka. Córeczka była razem z nim i bawiła się niedaleko choinki. W pewnym momencie podjechał do niej Dum-E, a w metalowej łapie trzymał piłeczkę.  
Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
\- Chcesz się bawić? Poczekaj zapytam się, czy możemy iść na korytarz.  
Zerknęła na papę, który siedział na kanapie i czytał gazetę, a potem na tatę, który poprawiał ozdoby zawieszone na oknach. Obaj wyglądali na zajętych.  
\- Ok... Chyba porzucamy tutaj, ale bądź ostrożny.  
Robot wydał z siebie zadowolone dźwięki, a ona chwyciła zabawkę.  
Rzuciła piłeczkę tak niefortunnie, że ta wpadła wprost pod choinkę, a Dum-E w pełnym rozpędzie wpadł na drzewko. Alice pisnęła przestraszona i zasłoniła oczy.  
Tony widział wszystko jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Steve podbiegł do dziewczynki i automatycznie ją zasłonił, choć była w dość bezpiecznym miejscu.  
Choinka zaś zaczęła spadać i Stark jeszcze przez moment łudził się, że to nic takiego. Miał tysiące innych bombek, którymi zamierzał zastąpić te potłuczone, a połamane gałązki skleiłby odpowiednią pianką, a potem zobaczył, że czubek idealnie spada do kominka, w którym zaledwie piętnaście minut wcześniej rozpalił ogień.  
I wszystko dalej poszło błyskawicznie. Połowa sosny zajęła się ogniem zanim włączyły się zraszacze.  
\- Kurwa, nie! Tylko nie to! Dum-E! - wrzasnął Tony. - Oddam cię na złom!  
Robot zdołał wydostać się spod gałęzi i czym prędzej uciekł z miejsca zbrodni.  
Stark zaczął brać głębokie oddechy. Nie chciał w żaden sposób wyładować swojej złości na dziecku. Tak zrobiłby Howard, ale nie on,  
Tymczasem Steve przyklęknął przy córeczce.  
\- Nie płacz kochanie - powiedział uspakajająco.  
\- To moja wina!  
\- Nie, skarbie, to był wypadek. - Przytulił ją do siebie i otarł jej łzy. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Pojedziemy po nową choinkę... Może nie będzie taka wielka, ale będzie nasza.  
Pociągnęła noskiem i spojrzała na niego z mieszaniną smutku oraz nadziei.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Oczywiście. Pomożesz mi wybrać nowe drzewko.  
Alice zerknęła na Tony'go, który zdołał się już trochę uspokoić i podszedł do niej z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Nie martw sie cukiereczku.  
\- Przepraszam - szepnęła.  
\- Ej, to nie twoja wina - odparł i pogłaskał ją po głowie.  
Steve wziął ją na ręce i cmoknął w policzek. Spojrzał na męża i zapytał:  
\- Pojedziesz z nami po nową?  
\- Uch... Nie mogę. Mam jeszcze sporo do zrobienia, no i ktoś musi posprzątać ten bałagan. - Tony uśmiechnął się do córeczki. - Miłego polowania na choinki.  
Kapitan wydawał się zawiedziony, ale pokiwał głową i w końcu wyszedł z małą, po drodze wciąż mówiąc do niej pocieszająco.  
Kiedy Alice zniknęła, Tony mógł wyładować swoją frustrację na leżącym drzewie.  
*  
Dwie godziny później salon był całkowicie posprzątany i czekał na nowe drzewko. Stark mentalnie przygotował się na to, że nie będzie zbyt zachwycające. W końcu większość tych piękniejszych została kupiona, ale nie spodziewał się też "szkaradztwa".  
Myślał, że dostanie zawału, gdy zobaczył, co Steve wnosi do środka. Drzewko było pokrzywione, niektóre gałązki były pod dziwnym kątem, a z jednej strony wyraźnie było widać ubytki, a najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Alice podskakiwała zadowolona.  
\- Tatusiu! Spójrz, podoba ci się?!  
Tony przełknął ślinę, gdy zobaczył surowy wzrok męża. Doskonale wiedział, że to spojrzenie oznaczało: _"Zachowaj dla siebie wszystkie swoje sarkastyczne odpowiedzi."_  
I tak, mógł ranić ludzi słowami i to dogłębnie, ale nigdy nie użyłby tej broni na własnym dziecku. Przykleił do twarzy swój "medialny" uśmiech i rozłożył szeroko ręce.  
\- O rety! Alice jesteś najlepsza w wybieraniu choinek!  
Dziewczynka podbiegła do niego. Na jej policzkach wciąż było widać rumieńce powstałe na skutek chłodnego powietrza.  
\- Naprawdę? - wysapała.  
Tony przyklęknął przy niej i cmoknął ją w jej zimny nosek.  
\- Nie mogę się doczekać, aż pokażesz mi ją, kiedy ją ubierzesz.  
Dziewczynka podskoczyła w miejscu.  
\- Pobiegnę po wujka Bucky'go.  
\- Świetny pomysł! - klasnął w dłonie i patrzył na biegnącą córeczkę.  
Policzył do dziesięciu, podniósł się i spojrzał na męża ze skwaszoną miną.  
\- Poważnie? - syknął. - Innych nie było?  
\- Były, - odparł ze spokojem, gdy ustawiał drzewko na miejscu poprzedniego - ale ona chciała to.  
\- Jest krzywa i jakaś taka...To katastrofa....  
\- Katastrofa? Gdybyś z nami pojechał to widziałbyś jaka była szczęśliwa, jaka dumna, że sama wybrała drzewko. Non stop podskakiwała z radości, a w drodze powrotnej nie mówiła o niczym innym. Jasne... Tamtą też była zachwycona, ale... Tony, czy ty płaczesz?  
Kapitan nie był pewny, czy to faktycznie łzy szkliły się w oczach jego męża, czy błysk wściekłości.  
\- To katastrofa - jęknął i bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając zszokowanego Steve'a.  
*  
Stark szybko postanowił nie poruszać tematu choinki po raz kolejny i dał to wyraźnie do zrozumienia mężowi. Po prostu udawał, jakby drzewka tam nie było. No poza momentem, kiedy jego córeczka zapytała, czy dobrze zawiesiła ozdoby. Wtedy oczywiście znowu się uśmiechał i chwalił jej talent. I nawet sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że to "paskudztwo" wyglądało odrobinę lepiej, gdy pokryte było bombkami, światełkami i grubą warstwą łańcuchów.  
Poza tym z całych sił starał się skupić na tym, że wszystko inne będzie idealne.

Nie docenił jednak, że wszechświat jeszcze z nim nie skończył.

Nadszedł dzień Bożego narodzenia i świąteczna kolacja i wszystko miało być idealne, ale...  
Zaczęło się od drobnostek.

Alice nie chciała założyć sukienki, którą dla niej wybrał tata, a Steve szybko zrezygnował i pozwolił jej ubrać mniej elegancką wersję. On sam też nie założył przygotowanego garnituru, bo odkrył, że w pralni pominięto usunięcie jednej z plam.  
Te drobnostki doprowadziły Tony'go na skraj załamania nerwowego, ale wciąż się trzymał.

Zacisnął zęby, gdy okazało się, że Clint i Nat się spóźnią, bo ich misja się przedłużyła.  
Wypił kieliszek szkockiej, kiedy okazało się, że ciasto dostarczone z cukierni to nie to, które zamówił.

Ale wszystko inne było przecież idealne i za kilka minut miała zacząć się kolacja i...  
Tony zmarszczył brwi, gdy zadzwonił jego telefon i rozpoznał numer. Odebrał i z każdym usłyszanym słowem robił się coraz bardziej wściekły.

\- Żartujesz!

Na jego krzyk wszyscy odwrócili głowy w jego stronę, a Steve rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w stronę Bucky'go. Ten w lot załapał o co chodzi i wziął Alice na ręce mówiąc:  
\- Chodź kochanie, pomożesz mi coś przynieść z mojej kuchni.  
Mała kręciła się niespokojnie w jego ramionach, ale nie protestowała.  
Żołnierz zabrał ją w samą porę. Kilka sekund po tym, jak zniknęli w windzie Tony rzucił telefonem o podłogę z taką złością, że ten roztrzaskał się.

\- Kurwa!  
Większość osób w pokoju napięła się, ale Steve nie zamierzał się bać wściekłości męża.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Nie będzie Mikołaja!  
\- Jak to? - zapytała Pepper.  
\- Idiota nażarł się czegoś wczoraj i rozchorował! Nie da rady! Cholerny bałwan!  
\- Uspokój się - wysyczał Steve. - Najwyżej napiszemy wiadomość do Clinta, żeby on się przebrał albo...  
\- Nie! - krzyknął Tony. - Mam dość!  
I w tamtym momencie Steve był tym, który stracił resztki cierpliwości. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do męża i złapał go za ramię. Wykorzystując efekt zaskoczenia pociągnął go na korytarz, traktując, jak niesforne dziecko. Stark wyrwał się w końcu z jego uścisku, a on warknął:  
\- Nie Tony, to ja mam dość!  
Mąż spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- O czym ty mówisz?  
\- Czy choć raz zapytałeś się mnie albo Alice, czego my chcemy?! Gdy kupowałeś choinkę, bombki i wszystkie te bzdurne ozdoby zastanawiałeś się, że może też chciałbym brać w tym udział?! Czy choć przez moment pomyślałeś, co sądzę o daniu Alice w prezencie samochodu?! Chciałeś, żeby te święta były idealne, ale dla kogo?! Bo zaczynam myśleć, że miały być idealne, ale tylko dla ciebie.  
Tony wziął głęboki oddech jakby przygotowując się do krzyku, ale nagle zrezygnował, gdy dotarł do niego sens tego, co powiedział mąż.  
Naprawdę tak się zachowywał?  
\- Ja... - Czuł jak powoli ogarnia go poczucie beznadziejności. - Wiesz, że chciałam tylko sprawić, żeby była taka szczęśliwa.  
Postawa Steve'a złagodniała i delikatnie pogłaskał policzek partnera.  
\- Wiem kotku, ale zapomniałeś się. Po prostu wróćmy do stołu i cieszmy się...  
\- Nie. Ja nie potrafię.  
\- Co?  
Tony potknął się do tyłu i kręcił głową.  
\- Proszę zostaw mnie.  
Kiedy zniknął na klatce schodowej, Steve westchnął ciężko. Wiedział, że niewiele może zrobić i poszedł do reszty.  
Po kilku chwilach wrócił Bucky z Alice, która od razu podbiegła do papy i zaczęła się niespokojnie rozglądać.  
\- Gdzie tatuś? - zapytała zaniepokojona.  
\- Tata... Nie czuje się najlepiej i musi chwilę odpocząć.  
\- Och... Ale ja sprawię, że poczuje się lepiej.  
Steve uśmiechnął się do niej smutno i już miał jej odpowiedzieć, że to niemożliwe, kiedy coś wpadło mu do głowy. Przyklęknął przy niej i powiedział:  
\- W zasadzie to wiesz co, chyba masz rację.  
*  
Tony siedział na schodach z głową ukrytą w dłoniach. Dlaczego musiał jak zwykle wszystko spieprzyć?  
Zawsze tak było, że im bardziej się starał tym bardziej wszystko szło w złym kierunku.  
Powoli analizował wszystkie swoje błędy.  
Gdyby odpuścił i kupił mniejszą choinkę, ta nie dosięgłaby kominka. Gdyby kupił wysokiej jakości strój i zgodził się, żeby Clint udawał Mikołaja, Alice prawdopodobnie nie zauważyłaby różnicy.  
Gdyby porozmawiał ze Steve'm na temat prezentu, to może razem wymyśliliby coś, co kupiliby na miejscu.  
Gdyby...  
Jego rozmyślanie przerwał cichutki głosik.

\- Tatusiu... Co ci jest? Czemu siedzisz tu sam?  
Tony spojrzał na nią w lekkim szoku.  
\- Uch... Co tu robisz cukiereczku? Dlaczego nie jesteś z innymi?  
Mała niespokojnie przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.  
\- Bo bez ciebie nie jest już tak fajnie.  
\- Fajnie? To ja wszystko zniszczyłem, nie dopilnowałem Dum-E, żeby nie kręcił się przy naszej choince i przeze mnie nie przyjdzie Mikołaj i...  
\- Ale ja nie chcę Mikołaja ani choinki ani prezentów... Chcę ciebie i papę.  
Tony spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Steve miał rację. Ich córeczka chciała tylko spędzać czas z nimi. Wybierać choinkę i ubierać ją wspólnie, nawet jeśli to byłoby najbrzydsze drzewko na świecie.  
Otworzył szeroko ramiona i uśmiechnął się do niej.  
\- Chodź tu.  
Gdy tylko znalazła się w jego zasięgu posadził ją na swoich kolanach i mocno przytulił.  
\- Chciałem tylko, żebyś miała idealne święta, żebyś miała wszystko.  
Alice spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.  
\- Ale jest wszystko... Ty, papa i inni, i choinka, i papa powiedział, że wieczorem zrobi gorącą czekoladę z piankami.  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko słysząc jej podekscytowany głos.  
\- I prezenty - dodał, a ona ochoczo przytaknęła głową.  
\- Jeszcze ich nie ma, ale będą. Wujek Bucky powiedział, że pomocnik Mikołaja je zostawi, gdy nikt nie będzie patrzył.  
\- Uch... Na pewno...  
Nagle drzwi na klatkę się otworzyły i stanął w nich Steve.  
\- Szybko chodźcie! Jest Mikołaj!  
Alice pisnęła zachwycona i zeskoczyła z kolan taty, ale Tony wyglądał niczym jeleń złapany w światła reflektorów.  
\- Ale jak? - zdołał z siebie wydusić.  
Kapitan uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie, podszedł do niego i szepnął:  
\- Pepper zadzwoniła do Strange i poprosiła go o pomoc. On uzdrowił tego naszego Mikołaja i portalem przeniósł bezpośrednio tutaj.  
Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko, jak małe dziecko i pocałował męża.  
\- Papa! Tata! No chodźcie!  
Zaśmiali się i szybko pobiegli za nią.  
*  
Późno wieczorem w salonie został już tylko Steve, Tony i Alice śpiąca pomiędzy nimi. Dziewczynka miała na sobie jeden z prezentów; puszysty szlafroczek w stylu króliczka. Z kaptura wystawały uszka, a z tyłu przyczepiony był mały ogonek. Wyglądała przesłodko i obaj mężowie nie mogli odwrócić od niej wzroku przez bardzo długi czas. Miliarder zaczął się jednak rozglądać. W telewizorze po cichu odtwarzana była bajka o Rudolfie. W kominku trzaskał ogień i rzucał przyjemne światło w ich stronę. Na stoliku stały trzy opróżnione kubki po gorącej czekoladzie. Po podłodze porozrzucane były kolorowe papiery i ozdobne kokardki.  
Stark uśmiechnął się szeroko czując ogarniającą go błogość. Nawet choinka nagle wydawała mu się piękna i szepnął:  
\- Wiesz, myślę, że od teraz to będzie nasza tradycja. Wybieranie najbrzydszej choinki.  
Steve przerwał na chwilę głaskanie córeczki po włosach i odparł:  
\- Kiedy ją wybrała powiedziała, że chcę właśnie tą, bo nikt inny nie podchodzi do tego drzewka.  
Serce Tony'go na chwilę się ścisnęło. Zrozumiał nagle, że ich święta nie musiały być, a nawet nie powinny być idealne. To nie pasowało do ich małej rodziny. Poprawił się lekko na kanapie.  
\- Och, moje słodkie maleństwo - szepnął.  
Schylił się i pocałował córeczkę w główkę, a ona zamruczała coś przez sen.  
\- Czy teraz się ze mną zgadzasz? - zapytał Steve.  
\- Tak, zdecydowanie miałeś rację. Właśnie to jest idealne. Krzywa choinka, proste prezenty, puszyste skarpetki i gorąca czekolada. Nigdy więcej świąt planowanych przy linijce.  
Kapitan spojrzał na niego z miłością i cicho powiedział:  
\- Ale kominek zostaje. Jest super.  
Tony siłą powstrzymał się przed głośnym śmiechem, który na pewno obudziłby Alice.  
***


	3. Kłopoty w przedszkolu

Mężowie dość długo wahali się przed posłaniem małej do przedszkola. Z jednej strony wiedzieli, że powinna mieć kontakt z rówieśnikami, ale obawiali się, że jej traumatyczna przeszłość może być problemem.  
Potem zdecydowali, że przedszkole dla dzieci pracowników, znajdujące się w siedzibie Avengers, jest tak blisko, że dziewczynka wciąż będzie pod ich czujnym okiem.  
Sama Alice była dość chętna tej idei. Po za tym, szybko okazało się, że wcale nie będzie tam spędzać dużo czasu.  
Działo się tak, ponieważ notorycznie była "kradziona". A to Nat przypadkiem przechodziła obok, albo Bucky miał wolne i się nudził, Wanda też znajdywała jakiś powód.  
Zawsze był ktoś z tą samą śpiewką:

_"Przypadkiem przechodziłem/am obok i zabrałem/am małą." _

Steve i Tony na początku byli źli i próbowali z tym walczyć, ale szybko zrezygnowali widząc, że Alice to odpowiada.  
Mimo tych "nieobecności" ich córeczka dogadywała się z innymi dziećmi.

Do czasu...

*  
Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Steve'a, żeby wiedzieć, że jest zły, za to co zrobiła Alice. Przybrał swoją typową minę rozczarowanego Kapitana.  
Przez większość czasu naprawdę starał się być wyluzowanym, dobrodusznym rodzicem.

_"Chcesz zjeść lody przed obiadem? Proszę bardzo." _   
_"Chcesz kolejną zabawkę? Już kupuję." _   
_"Nie chcesz ubrać się w to co wybrałem? W porządku." _

Najczęściej mówił "nie", gdy chodziło o jej zdrowie i bezpieczeństwo.

_"Nie wolno ci się bawić nożami wujka." _   
_"Nie możesz wchodzić sama do warsztatu taty." _   
_"Nie wolno ci zeskakiwać z budynku jak Peter.(!)" _

Jednak dziewczynka nieświadomie uderzyła w jego czuły punkt. Steve nie znosił dzieci, które się wywyższały i znęcały nad innymi tylko dlatego, że uważały się za lepsze. Mądrzejsze, bogatsze...  
I niestety wiedział, że była w tym wina jego męża. Stark wciąż powtarzał Alice, że jest Starkiem, a Starkowie mogą wszystko.

Kiedy zadzwoniła do niego opiekunka i wyjaśniła całą sytuację, miał tylko jeden cel, jak najszybciej ukrócić takie zachowanie. Nawet jeśli musiałby być surowy, co złamałoby mu serce.  
Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i powoli wypuścił powietrze nosem.  
Gdy winda się zatrzymała, a do środka wpadł Tony, rzucił mężowi kwaśne spojrzenie.  
\- Huh? Co zrobiłem źle?  
\- No nie wiem? Może trochę zbyt często wmawiasz naszej córeczce, że nazwisko Stark równa się bycie bogiem?  
\- Ach, jestem pewny, że nie mówiłem tego w taki sposób - odparł i swobodnie oparł się plecami o ścianę. - Więc, naprawdę uderzyła jakiegoś chłopca?  
\- Na to wychodzi - odparł Steve. - Zadzwoniła do mnie pani Teresa i wszystko wyjaśniła. Poprosiłem Bucky'go, żeby odebrał Alice wcześniej i poczekał z nią u nas.  
Tony przejechał ręką przez swoje włosy.  
\- Uch, och... W sumie dobrze, że tylko go uderzyła.  
Kapitan gwałtownie na niego spojrzał i zwęził oczy.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- No wiesz, biorąc pod uwagę, że przebywa wśród szpiegów, morderców...  
\- Friday, zatrzymaj windę! - warknął i spojrzał z lekką złością na męża.  
Tony wydawał się jednak całkowicie zaskoczony.  
\- Wiesz, że żartuję?   
\- Wiem, ale chcę, żeby coś było jasne.  
\- Ok.  
Stark przełknął ślinę i wymusił spokojny uśmiech. Przed nim nagle stał Kapitan "cholernie poważny" Ameryka.  
\- Gdy wejdziemy do naszego mieszkania, chcę żebyśmy byli jedną drużyną. Jedną, Tony. To znaczy, że nie będziesz bagatelizował całej sytuacji. I kiedy ja będę ją strofował, to ty masz mnie popierać, a nie głaskać ją po główce.  
\- Uch... A mogę po prostu stać z boku i nie odzywać się. Wiesz, że nienawidzę dawać jej wykładów.  
Steve pokręcił lekko głową i westchnął.  
\- W porządku. Prawdopodobnie tak będzie najlepiej.  
Tony klasnął w dłonie.  
\- Świetnie! Friday, ruszamy.  
*  
Mała siedziała przy stole kuchennym i rysowała. Bucky stał niedaleko niej oparty o blat. Kiedy zobaczył swoich przyjaciół skrzywił się lekko. Mina Steve'a mówiła mu wszystko.  
Westchnął ciężko i podszedł do dziewczynki. Pocałował ją w główkę i mruknął:  
\- Trzymaj się, króliczku.  
Mijając mężczyzn, przystanął i mruknął:  
\- Tylko nie bądźcie dla niej za surowi.  
Steve kiwnął głową i skupił wzrok na dziewczynce.  
Alice zdążyła zeskoczyć z krzesła i spojrzała na swoich rodziców z niepokojem.

Kiedy Bucky zniknął w windzie, Kapitan stanął przed nią. Tony niechętnie zajął miejsce obok niego.   
Blondyn skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i spojrzał surowo na dziecko.  
\- Masz nam coś do powiedzenia?  
Mała zakręciła się niespokojnie i wbiła wzrok w podłogę. Po chwili przecząco pokręciła głową, a Kapitan uniósł brew do góry.  
\- Poważnie? Nie masz nic do powiedzenia?  
Po chwili ciszy usłyszeli:  
\- Nie.  
Steve westchnął ciężko i pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową.  
\- Spójrz na mnie - powiedział szorstko.  
Choć zachowywał kamienną twarz, to tak naprawdę w środku był roztrzaskany. Bycie surowym dla Alice sprawiało, że pękało mu serce, ale dziewczynka przekroczyła pewną granicę i musiał jej to dobitnie wyjaśnić.  
Mała zerknęła na niego ze smutkiem.  
\- Nie zamierzasz nam powiedzieć o tym, że uderzyłaś dzisiaj kolegę z przedszkola?  
\- On nie jest moim kolegą.  
Steve ścisnął nasadę swojego nosa. Czuł, że rozmowa z córeczką nie będzie należeć do łatwych.  
\- W porządku, to akurat mało ważne. Uderzyłaś go?  
Alice przygryzła dolną wargę i zaczęła intensywnie skubać rękaw swojej bluzki.  
\- Czekam na odpowiedź.  
Zerknęła na Tony'go, ale on odwrócił wzrok i lekko wycofał do tyłu, chowając za ramieniem blondyna.  
Dziewczynka czując, że nie ma żadnego wsparcia niemrawo przytaknęła głową.  
\- Czemu go uderzyłaś?  
Zapadła cisza. Steve czekał minutę, dwie... Po pięciu wziął głęboki oddech i zrozumiał, że musi ukarać dziewczynkę.  
\- Nie chcesz rozmawiać. Dobrze. W takim razie pójdziesz do swojego pokoju i staniesz na piętnaście minut w kącie.  
Alice spojrzała na niego przerażona, ale on pozostał niewzruszony. Skupiła więc wzrok na Tony'm.  
Miliarder z ledwością mógł wytrzymać jej szczenięce spojrzenie, ale czując jak Steve lekko szturcha go w bok zdołał z siebie wydusić:  
\- Słuchaj papy.  
Dziewczynka zapłakała i krzyknęła:  
\- Nie kochacie mnie!  
Tony chciał już się wyrwać do przodu i przytulić ją z całych sił, ale dłoń męża go powstrzymała.   
Steve pozostał niewzruszony i ze spokojem powiedział:  
\- Idź do swojego pokoju.  
Alice otworzyła usta, jakby chciała się kłócić, ale ostatecznie odwróciła się i wybiegła z kuchni.  
Kiedy zniknęła, Steve w końcu mógł pęknąć. Odwrócił się, oparł łokcie o blat, a potem z westchnięciem ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
Stark z lekką pogardą mruknął:  
\- Sam to zacząłeś.  
Kapitan spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.  
\- Tony, ona naprawdę źle się zachowała i dobrze o tym wiesz. Gdyby to ją ktoś uderzył, to wydzwaniałbyś do rodziców tego innego dziecka i mimo że jesteś przeciwny karą cielesnym, to zapewne żądałbyś, żeby przełożyli swoje dziecko przez kolano.  
Stark zamruczał pod nosem coś tak niewyraźnie, że mogło to znaczyć zarówno: _"Zgadzam się z tobą"_, jak i _"Wsadź sobie te gadki gdzieś"_.  
Po chwili spojrzał na męża z lekką obawą.  
\- Ale ty chyba jej nie ude...  
\- Na litość boską! Oczywiście, że nie. Chcę tylko, żeby nam wyjaśniła dlaczego to zrobiła, żebyśmy mogli zapobiec temu w przyszłości. Co jeśli uderzyła go za coś błahego? Co jeśli następnym razem użyje czegoś cięższego?  
\- Ok, może masz trochę racji. W końcu nie chcę, żeby zabiła kogoś z repulsora tylko dlatego, że...  
\- Udam, że nie słyszałem części, w której sugerujesz, że nasze dziecko miałoby dostęp do broni będącej w twojej zbroi.  
Tony wzruszył ramionami i oparł się plecami o blat spoglądając na swój zegarek. Miał cichą nadzieję, że jego córeczka okaże skruchę i stanie w kącie.

Na tym polegała cała idea karania jej. Nigdy nie odprowadzali jej do kąta. Sprawdzali jej posłuszeństwo. Jeśli grzecznie wykonała ich polecenie, to kara się kończyła. Jeśli nie... No cóż, zawsze znajdowali ją w kącie. 

Najbliższe piętnaście minut spędzili w ciszy, aż w końcu Steve bez żadnego ostrzeżenia ruszył do pokoju córeczki, a Tony tuż za nim.  
Kiedy usłyszał ciężkie westchniecie Kapitana, wiedział już, że jest źle.  
Alice nie było w kącie. Właściwie to nigdzie jej nie było widać, ale obaj wiedzieli, co to oznacza. Czasami ich córeczka chowała się w ciasnych miejscach. Szczególnie, gdy była zaniepokojona.  
Steve skierował się do szafki, która znajdowała się pod oknem. Przyklęknął na jednym kolanie i pewnie otworzył jedną część.   
W środku leżała skulona Alice, z twarzą skierowaną do ściany.  
\- To nie wygląda mi na kąt - mruknął. - Wyjdź.  
Dziewczynka nawet nie drgnęła. Mocno przytulała do siebie Reaktora i pociągała noskiem.  
\- Masz ostatnią szansę. Wyjdź i porozmawiaj z nami.  
Nic nie nastąpiło, a Steve spojrzał na męża ze smutkiem. Tony sam wyglądał tak jakby miał ochotę skulić się i schować gdzieś. Kapitan ponownie skierował wzrok na córeczkę.  
\- W porządku, skoro chcesz tak grać.  
Podszedł do jej łóżka i złapał kocyk wraz z małą poduszką. Wrócił do szafki i przykrył dziewczynkę, a jaśka podsunął pod jej główkę. Mógł być dla niej surowy, ale nigdy nie pozwoliłby, żeby coś jej się stało. Nawet jeśli tym czymś miałby być tylko katar.  
Pozwolił sobie na chwilę czułości i potarł jej ramię. Po chwili ciężko westchnął, wstał i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Będąc przy drzwiach odezwał się zdecydowanym i na tyle głośnym tonem, by mieć pewność, że Alice go usłyszy.  
\- Na twoim miejscu wyszedłbym stamtąd jeszcze przed kolacją. Jeśli będę musiał cię stamtąd wyciągać na posiłek, to po zjedzeniu pójdziesz prosto do łóżka. Bez bajki, bez kołysanki, nawet bez buziaka na dobranoc, a jutrzejszy poranek rozpoczniesz od stania w kącie. Do ciebie należy decyzja. Ja i tata będziemy na ciebie czekać w salonie.  
Tony przełknął ślinę, mając nadzieję, że cała ta "okrutność" to tylko podpucha.

Niemrawo poczłapał za mężem. Opadł na kanapę i spojrzał na Steve'a prosząco.  
\- A może jednak jej odpuścimy?  
Blondyn spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą.  
\- Tony! Ona uderzyła tego chłopca. Tacką. Śniadaniową. Prosto. W. Twarz. Rozcięła mu wargę!  
Miliarder wyrzucił ręce do góry.  
\- Taaa... A ty, ledwie miesiąc temu rzuciłeś w kolesia samochodem! Samochodem!  
Steve stał niewzruszony i popatrzył na niego z lekką pogardą.  
\- W kolesia, który był genetycznie zmutowaną górą mięśni z dodatkiem krokodylich łusek. Poza tym, nie przeszkodziło ci to rzucić w niego autobusem. AUTOBUSEM!  
Tony uniósł jeden palec do góry.  
\- Tak dla jasności, nie rzuciłem, tylko popchnąłem w niego ten autobus. To duża różnica.  
Steve opadł na kanapę obok niego i niemrawo mruknął:  
\- Taa, cholernie duża.  
Nie miał siły nawet komentować tego, że sami kłócili się niczym przedszkolaki.  
Po paru minutach ciszy, Stark znowu zaczął się niespokojnie kręcić. Do kolacji zostało jeszcze kilka godzin, ale co jeśli...  
\- A jak ona tam uśnie i nie wyjdzie? Chyba naprawdę nie chcesz być dla niej tak surowy? Bez buziaka na dobranoc? To powinno być tratowane jako znęcanie się.  
\- Ej! - Steve rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie. - Myślisz, że bycie złym gliną sprawia mi przyjemność? Jak myślisz, dlaczego dałem jej czas aż do kolacji?   
\- Ok, ok - mruknął i z westchnięciem oparł się całym ciałem o kanapę.  
Po kilku następnych minutach ciszy mruknął:  
\- Może...  
\- Nie, Tony! - warknął Steve.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz...  
\- Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Dlatego ci przerywam.  
\- Czasem jesteś kutasem - syknął Stark.  
\- Czasem naprawdę się dziwię, że przez większość czasu mała to anioł, skoro ma ciebie za przykład.  
Tony prychnął i ponownie zamilkł, a Steve bezradnie patrzył przed siebie czując w gardle gorzki smak nienawiści do samego siebie.

Minęło kolejne dziesięć minut i w końcu ich córeczka wyszła ze swojego pokoju i stanęła w salonie. Tony odetchnął z ulgą, ale Steve nie był ani trochę entuzjastyczny. Zbyt dobrze wiedział, że są dopiero na początku drogi.

\- Czy postanowiłaś z nami porozmawiać? - zapytał uważając by jego głos był neutralny.  
Alice niemrawo przytaknęła głową. Jej zaczerwienione oczka sprawiały, że poczucie winy tylko bardziej go przygniatało.  
\- W porządku - odparł i pozwolił sobie na najmniejszy cień uśmiechu. - Chcesz rozmawiać tutaj, czy w swoim pokoju? Może w kuchni?   
Dla postronnych osób jego pytania mogły wydawać się co najmniej dziwne, ale on chciał zachować maksimum możliwego komfortu dziewczynki. Nie chciał, żeby wpadła w panikę.   
Nigdy nie wiedzieli, co mogło wydarzyć się w przeszłości.  
Może ktoś ukarał ją w kuchni albo w salonie?   
Jedynym i najlepszym rozwiązaniem było pozwolenie jej na podejmowanie niektórych decyzji.   
Alice jednak wzruszyła ramionami, a on lekko westchnął.  
\- Chcesz przy nas usiąść czy stać?  
\- Stać - mruknęła.  
\- Ok, a możesz podejść bliżej?  
Przytaknęła głową i wręcz w ślimaczym tempie podeszła na tyle blisko, że mógłby ją złapać i przyciągnąć do siebie, ale nie chciał tego robić.  
Tony przekręcił się niespokojnie na siedzeniu. Miał równie zbolałą minę, jak córeczka. Najchętniej zerwałby się z miejsca, wyściskał ją, kupił jakiś Disneyland i udawał, że nic się nie stało.  
Ale jego mąż miał inny plan działania.

\- Więc, po pierwsze i najważniejsze, - zaczął Steve - kochamy cię. Wiesz o tym, prawda?   
\- Yhy.  
\- Bez względu na to co robisz i jak się zachowujesz.  
W oczach Alice zaszkliły się świeże łzy, a Tony zaciskał z całych sił wargi, żeby nie zacząć mówić, przerywając przy okazji całą sytuację.  
\- Więc, co masz nam do powiedzenia? - zapytał Kapitan.  
Dziewczynka wbiła wzrok w ziemię i odparła:  
\- Przepraszam... Nie chciałam go uderzyć.  
Steve siłą powstrzymał się, żeby nie parsknąć. W głosie dziewczynki nie było nawet cienia skruchy.  
\- Nie kłam - powiedział.  
Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona i nieco buńczucznie powiedziała:  
\- Nie chciałam go uderzyć tak mocno. Przepraszam.  
Steve uniósł brwi.  
\- Naprawdę jest ci przykro, że uderzyłaś go tak mocno, czy jest ci przykro, bo musisz tu stać i nam to wytłumaczyć?  
Tony pierwszy zauważył sygnały zbliżającego się wybuchu, ale zanim zdążył zareagować było już za późno.  
Mała zacisnęła dłonie w piąstki i zaczęła krzyczeć:  
\- Nie jest mi przykro! Nic a nic! On zasłużył... - Po jej twarzy zaczęły spływać łzy. - Uderzyłam go, żeby się zamknął! I... I uderzę go jeszcze raz...  
\- Alice!  
Głos Steve'a był podniesiony, ale tylko nieznacznie. Było w nim wyraźne ostrzeżenie, ale nie krzyk.  
Wybuch dziewczynki momentalnie się zakończył. Opuściła głowę i ramiona na dół i zaczęła szlochać. Spływająca z niej złość powodowała, że wręcz cała się trzęsła.  
To był jasny znak dla mężczyzn, że czas przejąć inicjatywę.  
Kapitan z łatwością złapał ją za ramię i zdecydowanie, ale wciąć delikatnie, przyciągnął dziecko do siebie. Ustawił ją między swoimi nogami, a ona wręcz instynktownie wtuliła się w jego pierś. Tony znalazł się bliżej i zaczął głaskać ją po plecach. W końcu mógł się odezwać.  
\- Ciii, cukiereczku. Musimy z tobą porozmawiać. Musimy wiedzieć, co tak naprawdę się stało.  
\- Uderzyłam go... - wydusiła z siebie.  
Steve pocałował ją lekko w głowę i odparł:  
\- To wiemy, ale chcemy wiedzieć, dlaczego?  
\- Żeby przestał mówić to co mówił.  
\- Ok, a co mówił?  
\- Nie mogę...  
Tony uśmiechnął się łagodnie i zapytał:  
\- Że króliki są głupie? Albo, że dziewczynki nie mogę się bawić samochodami? Hmm? Co to było, cukiereczku?  
Zacisnęła dłonie na koszulce papy i mruknęła:  
\- On... Mówił złe rzeczy.  
\- Jakie? - zapytał Steve.  
\- Nie mogę powtórzyć.  
\- Chyba jednak musisz - odparł Tony.  
Alice odsunęła się lekko i pociągnęła noskiem. Steve widział w jej oczach strach i miał cichą nadzieję, że nie boi się ich.  
\- Mówił, że jesteście... Pedałami... I mówił takie... O takich rzeczach, które robicie... W łóżku... Że wsadzasz tacie hu... To były brzydkie słowa...  
\- O boże...   
Tony zatkał dłonią usta, a Steve przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia, co miał robić. Zerknął zaniepokojony na męża. Wiedział, że ten może w każdej chwili wybuchnąć złością, co nie pomoże ich córeczce.  
\- Przepraszam - szepnęła zaniepokojona. - Nie chciałam powtarzać tych słów... Nie chciałam was obrażać...  
Kapitan momentalnie otrzeźwiał. Pociągnął małą na swoje kolana i mocno przytulił.  
\- Och skarbie, nie jesteśmy źli za to, że nam to powiedziałaś. Tylko powtórzyłaś te słowa. Wiemy, że tak o nas nie myślisz. - Cmoknął ją w policzek. - Ten chłopiec nie powinien mówić takich rzeczy, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie wolno było ci go uderzyć.  
\- Ale ja... Chciałam, żeby przestał...  
Starł łzy z jej policzków i spokojnie odparł:  
\- Mogłaś iść do pani i jej o tym powiedzieć, albo zadzwonić do nas. Po to masz telefon alarmowy.  
Alice spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.  
\- Z takiego powodu?  
Tony, który jakimś cudem zdołał się opanować, energicznie powiedział:  
\- Tak, właśnie z takiego powodu. Ten chłopiec ranił ciebie i miałaś prawo poprosić nas o pomoc.   
W myślach dodał: "_I miałaś prawo go uderzyć." _  
Wiedział jednak, że oberwie od męża, za powiedzenie tego na głos.  
Alice spojrzała na papę i smutnym głosikiem powiedziała:  
\- Przepraszam... Już go nie uderzę, ani nikogo innego, ja... Nie wiedziałam co mam robić.  
Steve słyszał, że tym razem w jej głosie jest prawdziwa skrucha. Uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie.  
\- W porządku - odparł. - Nie jesteśmy na ciebie źli. Już wszystko w porządku.  
\- Teraz my zajmiemy się resztą - dodał pewnie Tony, a mała spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.  
\- Co zrobicie?  
\- Porozmawiamy z rodzicami tego chłopca i...  
Tony poderwał się na równe nogi. Jego cierpliwość się skończyła.  
\- I sprawimy, że zmienią mu przedszkole.  
\- Co?!  
Steve i Alice wyglądali na równie zaskoczonych. Stark skupił wzrok na mężu.  
\- To jasne, że chłopak nauczył się tych tekstów od swoich homofobicznych rodziców.  
\- Tony...  
Stark cały się najeżył i rzucił mężowi oschłe spojrzenie.  
\- O nie, nie ma "Tony"! Miałeś już swoje "pięć minut", teraz ja przejmuję inicjatywę! To moja firma, moje przedszkole i ja decyduję, jakie dzieci będą tam przyjmowane!  
Steve zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Nie chciał się dalej kłócić, a tym bardziej przy ich córeczce, która była już wystarczająco zdenerwowana.  
Stark zrozumiawszy, że osiągnął swój cel, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Podszedł do córeczki i pocałował ją w czoło.  
\- Tatuś musi teraz wrócić do biura i załatwić parę spraw, ale jak wrócę to obejrzymy razem bajkę i zjemy lody. W porządku?  
\- Tak.  
Kiedy zniknął, Alice zapytała:  
\- Czy tatuś jest zły, że powiedziałam te słowa?  
\- Nie, skarbie. Tatuś jest zły na mnie.   
Zacisnęła rączki na jego koszulce.  
\- Uch, ale ty nie mówiłeś brzydkich słów.  
Przez jego twarz przeszedł lekki uśmiech. Pogłaskał jej włosy i odparł:  
\- Nie mówiłem, ale zmusiłem go, żeby robił coś wbrew sobie. Z resztą, ja też zrobiłem coś, czego nie chciałem, bo uważałem, że tak powinienem.  
Alice poklepała go po piersi i powiedziała:  
\- Nie martw się. Tatuś nie będzie na ciebie długo zły. Przecież cię kocha.  
Jej słowa tylko sprawiły, że niedawne poczucie winy wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą.  
Jak mogła być taka miła i troskliwa po tym, jak włączył tryb "surowego rodzica"? Owszem, wciąż uważał, że nie miała prawa uderzyć tego chłopca, ale może powinien wszystko rozegrać inaczej. Gdyby najpierw ją przytulił i zaczął łagodną rozmowę, to wyjaśniłaby wszystko szybciej, a on nie zarobiłby ogromnego minusa u męża.  
Alice zaniepokojona jego milczeniem, zakręciła się niespokojnie i zapytała:  
\- Czy teraz mam iść do kąta?  
Spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem i pokręcił głową. Poprawił swój uchwyt, tak żeby mogła wygodnie oprzeć się o jego ciało.  
\- Nie skarbie. Nie musisz, jeśli obiecasz mi, że nie uderzysz już nikogo.  
\- Obiecuję.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko, pocałował ją w czoło i oparł się o kanapę.  
\- Friday, włącz _"Przygody Avengersów"_.  
_\- Już wykonuję, Kapitanie. _  
Oczy małej rozjaśniły się z radości i skupiła całą uwagę na ekranie telewizora.   
Steve jednak przechylił głowę do tyłu i wpatrywał się tępo w sufit.   
Co jakiś czas czuł, jak mała wręcz podskakuje na jego kolanach i wydaję piski zachwytu spowodowane akcją w bajce. Uśmiechał się wtedy delikatne i czuł, jak stres, poczucie winy i zdenerwowanie stopniowo się zmniejszają.  
*  
Pół godziny później wrócił Tony i Steve zauważył, jak uważnie skanuje całą sytuację. Lekko się uśmiechnął i głośno chrząknął.  
Mała natychmiast zeskoczyła z kolan papy i pognała do niego.  
\- Tatuś! - krzyknęła wskakując mu w ramiona.  
Stark roześmiał się i cmoknął ją w policzek. Trzymał ją tak, że miała twarz naprzeciwko jego.  
\- Hej cukiereczku, stęskniłaś się za mną przez tą chwilę?  
Alice ochoczo przytaknęła głową, a potem lekko się zmartwiła i zapytała:  
\- Jesteś na mnie zły, że powiedziałam te brzydkie słowa?  
Pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Nic a nic. Nuch uh.   
Zachichotała słysząc zabawne dźwięki wydawane przez niego.   
Po chwili jednak spoważniała.  
\- A na papę? Nie bądź zły na niego, on nie chciał... Zrobić tego co zrobił.  
Tony zerknął na męża, a ten automatycznie się napiął, jakby czekając na wydanie wyroku.  
\- A co robiliście, jak wyszedłem?  
\- Oglądaliśmy bajki.  
\- Tylko to robiliście? Cały czas?  
\- Tak.  
Steve wiedział, że pytanie miało ukryty podtekst. Stark chciał w ten sposób sprawdzić, czy córeczka została w jakikolwiek sposób ukarana.  
\- Oook.... To myślę, że zjemy teraz lody i... - zrobił dramatyczną pauzę. - ...papa też trochę dostanie.  
*  
Wieczorem, gdy zostali sami w sypialni, Steve próbował porozmawiać z Tony'm.  
\- Przepraszam - mruknął i usiadł na brzegu łóżka.  
Stark przerwał w połowie rozpinanie koszuli i spojrzał na niego czujnie.  
\- Kontynuuj.  
\- Mogłem... Powinienem załatwić to inaczej. Spróbować porozmawiać z nią, ale dałem się ponieść emocją. Ja... - Przygryzł lekko wargę. - Tak bardzo wkurzyła mnie myśl, że wychowujemy ją na łobuza i nie wziąłem pod uwagę, że mogła się bronić.  
Steve wbił wzrok w swoje stopy, a Tony pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. Podszedł do męża, stanął między jego nogami i delikatnie uniósł jego podbródek.  
Kapitan niepewnie położył dłonie na jego biodrach.  
\- Wiem. Też nie chciałbym, żeby taka się stała, ale to jeszcze dziecko. Nie zawsze wie, co należy, a czego nie należy robić. Pogubiła się. Zdarza się. My jesteśmy dorośli, a też popełniamy błędy. Po prostu następnym razem nie przechodź od razu do defensywy. Ok?  
Steve energicznie przytaknął głową, a potem włożył dłonie pod białą koszulę i zaczął wodzić po nagiej skórze.  
\- A ten chłopiec?  
Tony spojrzał na niego ostro.  
\- Nie zmienię zdania - warknął.   
Wspiął się na kolana męża i zatopił usta w jego wargach. Gdy się rozdzielili blondyn sapnął:  
\- W porządku... Myślę, że to sprawiedliwe.  
Stark uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i pogłębił pocałunek.  
***  
Następnego dnia, gdy szedł do biura zobaczył pędzącą w jego stronę kobietę, która ciągnęła za sobą kilkuletniego chłopca. Rozcięta warga jasno dała mu do zrozumienia z kim ma do czynienia. Mentalnie przygotował się na kłótnie. Poprawił swoje okulary, wyprostował się i uniósł do góry podbródek.  
\- Panie Stark!   
Kobieta stanęła w bezpiecznej odległości od niego. Wyglądała tak, jakby przebiegła maraton. Miała rozczochrane włosy, rumieńce na policzkach, a je klatka falowała w szaleńczym tempie.  
\- Tak bardzo pana przepraszam.... - wysapała.  
Tony osłupiał.  
\- Słucham?  
Kobieta złapała kilka głębszych oddechów.   
\- Nazywam się Lidia Dekert...  
\- Wiem, kim pani jest - urwał jej i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie dziecku. - A to Gabriel i szczerzę mówiąc na aniołka mi nie wygląda.  
Chłopiec opuścił wzrok i wyglądał na zawstydzonego.  
\- Wiem proszę pana i tak bardzo jest mi przykro. Wczoraj z nim rozmawiałam... Jak tylko usłyszałam, że to Alice go uderzyła, to wiedziałam, że musiał coś zrobić. To taka słodka i grzeczna dziewczynka...  
\- Skąd może to pani wiedzieć? - syknął.  
\- Och, ja... Czasem, gdy mam lunch odwiedzam... Odwiedzałam syna i kilka razy zdarzyło mi się z nią rozmawiać, bo jeszcze do niedawna, ona i Gab świetnie się razem bawili.  
Tony zmarszczył brwi. Wszystko wydawało mu się coraz bardziej skomplikowane.  
\- Zacznijmy od początku, po co mnie pani zawołała?  
Lidia wydawała się bardzo onieśmielona.  
\- Przeprosić za jego zachowanie i prosić, żeby go pan nie wyrzucał z przedszkola. W publicznych nie ma już miejsc albo są za daleko, na prywatne mnie nie stać, a... Zostawałby z ojcem w domu, a to on jest przyczyną tego wszystkiego.  
Z łatwością zauważył błysk złości w jej oczach, gdy wspomniała o mężu.  
\- To ojciec go tego nauczył?  
\- Tak... Odkąd stracił pracę, tylko siedzi z piwem na kanapie i rzuca te okropne teksty nie zważając na to, czy w pobliżu jest dziecko. On... - W jej oczach zabłysnęły łzy. - Jest wściekły odkąd dowiedział się, że chce się rozwieść. Uważa, że gdybym tu nie pracowała u pana, to nie miałabym na to odwagi. Dlatego wciąż wyzywa pana i Kapitana. Zabraniam mu to robić, ale... Nie oszukujmy się, niewiele mogę mu zrobić.  
Nagle podejście Tony'go zmieniło się o 180°. Zrobił dokładnie to samo co Steve. Z góry założył, że kobieta była stroną atakującą, a okazała się ofiarą.  
Westchnął ciężko i zapytał:  
\- Czemu jeszcze pani z nim mieszka?  
\- Nie mam dokąd iść. On ma prawa do mieszkania, a ja... Nie wiem do kogo zwrócić się o pomoc.  
Stark pokiwał głową, a potem przyklęknął przy chłopcu.  
\- Cześć kolego.  
Dziecko wymamrotało coś, co prawdopodobnie było przywitaniem.  
\- Zgaduję, że nie tak łatwo powtarzać te wszystkie rzeczy, gdy stoisz tuż przede mną.  
Gabriel pokręcił głową i wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał się rozpłakać.  
\- Przepraszam...  
\- Nie mnie powinieneś przepraszać.  
Chłopiec przytaknął głową i szepnął:  
\- Nie chciałem ranić Ali.  
\- Uch, w porządku. - Podniósł się i potargał włosy malca. - Zrobimy tak. Zadzwonię do mojego prawnika, Huberta. - Widząc przerażenie w oczach kobiety, zaśmiał się. - Żeby pani pomógł.  
\- Och, ale ja...  
\- Potrzebujesz pomocy, tak?  
\- Tak.  
\- Najlepiej zacząć od prawnika, który zdecyduje, co można zrobić. W tym czasie, ja i Gabriel odwiedzimy Alice. To ona powinna zdecydować, czy chce go w przedszkolu.  
\- Rozumiem. - Lidia uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i spojrzała na synka. - Pójdziesz przeprosić Alice?  
Chłopiec pokiwał ochoczo głową.  
*  
Steve i Alice robili razem ciasteczka. Dziewczynka siedziała na blacie i śmiała się, gdy papa ubrudził jej policzek mąką. Kapitan robił wszystko by odpokutować swoje "winy", dlatego dookoła panował bałagan, a on nie zwracał na to uwagi.  
Stark nie chciał przerywać ich zabawy, ale miał ważną sprawę do załatwienia.  
\- Hej wam! - krzyknął.  
\- Cześć kocha... - Steve urwał widząc, że obok jego męża stoi mały chłopiec.  
\- Przyszedłem z Gabrielem - powiedział i położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopca.  
Ten cicho mruknął:  
\- Dzień dobry.  
Kapitan wyczuł, że dziecko jest spięte i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
\- Cześć - odparł, a potem ostrożnie ściągnął córeczkę z blatu i postawił ją na ziemi.  
Alice patrzyła na nich z lekką podejrzliwością.  
\- Zgadnijcie po co tu jesteśmy - powiedział Tony.  
\- Ja wiem - odparła z lekkim zdenerwowaniem i niepewnie podeszła do kolegi. - Przepraszam, że cię uderzyłam.  
Gabriel spojrzał na nią zaskoczony i wydukał:  
\- Ale... Ale to ja jestem tutaj, żeby przeprosić ciebie. - Przygryzł nerwowo wargę. - Przepraszam, że wyzywałem twoich... Tatów?  
Chłopiec skulił się lekko w sobie, jakby spodziewając się, że któryś z mężczyzn go ukarze.  
Alice spojrzała na niego dobrotliwie i lekko się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Tatusiów - poprawiła go.  
\- Och tak. Przepraszam, że wyzywałem twoich tatusiów.  
\- Ok - odparła i podeszła do niego bliżej. - Dlaczego to robiłeś?  
\- Uch... Bo mój tata jest do bani.  
\- Och. Mój pierwszy tata też był do bani.  
\- Naprawdę... Miałaś dużo ojców?  
\- No... Trochę, ale ci są najlepsi i nie chcę, żeby ktoś ich wyzywał.  
\- Nigdy już tego nie zrobię, obiecuję.  
Steve i Tony wymieniali się tylko spojrzeniami, gdy dzieci zaczęły, że sobą gawędzić. W pewnym momencie Alice złapała Gabriela za rękę i zaprowadziła do salonu, gdzie razem bawili się w układanie klocków.  
\- Co się właśnie stało? - zapytał Kapitan.  
\- Hmm. Chyba jesteśmy właśnie świadkami narodzin wspaniałej przyjaźni.  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął do siebie męża.  
\- Więc, nie wyrzucisz go z przedszkola.  
\- Nie. Mało tego. Pomogę jego mamie znaleźć nowe mieszkanie i pozbyć się z życia tego homofobicznego pasożyta.  
\- Jestem za.  
Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko i pokiwał głową.  
\- Uch, szkoda, że nasi wrogowie po wszystkim nas nie przepraszają i przyjaźnią z nami.  
Steve przewrócił oczami.  
\- Może zacznijmy w nich rzucać tackami śniadaniowymi, a nie autobusami.  
Stark westchnął urażony.  
\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że ja tylko popchnąłem ten autobus?  
*


	4. Jednorożce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ze specjalną dedykacją dla Agnieszki ;) 
> 
> Jednorożce górą!

Dzieci miewały różne "fazy", to było oczywiste. Steve i Tony byli na to mentalnie przygotowani.  
Faza piratów (zawdzięczali to Bucky'mu) poszła gładko. Przez jakiś czas łóżko było w kształcie okrętu. W wannie zawsze musiały znajdować się statki, a Alice chodziła ze sztuczną papugą na ramieniu. Bułka z masłem. No może tylko mały incydent z opaską na oko był porażką. Po tym, jak Alice przewróciła się, przez ograniczone pole widzenia, zakazali jej to zakładać. Nie obeszło się bez lekkiego naburmuszenia, ale w końcu wygrali.  
Faza księżniczek również nie była aż taka straszna. Alice wciąż chodziła w błyszczących sukienkach, nosiła korony i udawała, że mieszka w zamku. Bułka z masłem. No może pomijając fakt, że od czasu do czasu jej tatusiowie musieli zakładać różowe tiary na głowy...  
Ok, tylko Steve MUSIAŁ.  
Tony był na tyle sprytny by przekonać córeczkę, że każde królestwo potrzebuje króla i on się świetnie nadaje do tej roli.  
("Podły manipulator" - wysyczał Steve w nocy, ale kto by się tym przejmował).  
A potem pewnego dnia przyszła faza na jednorożce i ok, myśleli, że pójdzie gładko.  
Ale teraz stali w salonie z szeroko otwartymi oczami i zastanawiali się, jak to do cholery możliwe, że w ich domu stoi KOŃ...  
Jednorożec w sumie. Taki prawdziwy.  
PRAWDZIWY.  
Strange spojrzał na nich zmęczonymi oczami.  
\- Nigdy więcej nie będę pilnować waszej córki.  
*  
Wszystko zaczęło się sześć godzin wcześniej.  
Dzień był wyjątkowo piękny. Bezchmurne niebo, wiosenne słońce, które sprawiało, że temperatura była idealna i leciutki wietrzyk.  
Alice wraz z rodzicami przemierzała nowojorskie ulice. Szła przed nimi, co jakiś czas radośnie podskakując. Miała no sobie białą koszulkę z wizerunkiem jednorożca, niebieskie spodenki z podobnym nadrukiem i białe trampki (tak, też z jednorożcami). No i oczywiście na głowie miała opaskę z rogiem.  
Steve i Tony co jakiś czas czule kręcili głowami, ale no cóż, zrobiliby i kupiliby wszystko by uszczęśliwić swoje dziecko.  
W tamtym czasie wystarczyło, że kupili coś z wizerunkiem mitycznego wierzchowca, by na twarzy ich córeczki pojawił się ogromny uśmiech.   
Bułka z masłem.  
Poszli nawet o krok dalej. Znaleźli lodziarnie w której serwowano "jednorożcowe" lody.  
Jasne, mogli je zamówić do domu, ale od czasu do czasu lubili przejechać się metrem i przejść kilka przecznic.  
Ok. Steve to lubił. Chciał po prostu, żeby Alice czasami zaznała "zwykłego" życia.  
_"Nie może ciągle jeździć limuzynami."_ \- mówił i robił tą minę, którą Tony nazywał "Kapitan Nauczyciel".  
Stark jednak musiał przyznać, że dziewczynka naprawdę kochała te wycieczki. Dlatego był gotowy na poświęcenia.  
Co prawda takie wycieczki zawsze zmuszały ich do założenia czapki z daszkiem, okularów słonecznych i niepozornych ubrań, ale to była niska cena.  
Cóż, zawsze istniało ryzyko, że i tak ktoś ich rozpozna, ale i to nie stanowiło wielkiego problemu.

W pewnym momencie Tony jednak poczuł nieznośne wibracje w kieszeni. Postanowił je zignorować, ale wtedy usłyszał głos Friday.

_\- Szefie, Peter prosi o połączenie._  
\- Uch - sapnął i zatrzymał się. - Połącz go.  
Steve natychmiast dogonił córeczkę i delikatnym gestem zmusił ją do spowolnienia.  
Zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego z lekkim grymasem.  
\- Papa, pospieszmy się. Lody - jęknęła.  
\- Nie uciekną, kochanie.  
\- Ale mogą się roztopić.  
Steve lekko zachichotał i chciał już przy niej przyklęknąć, gdy jego uwagę przykuł zdenerwowany głos męża.

\- W porządku, młody. Przestań.... Uspokój się, bo zaraz wpadniesz w hiperwentylacje. To nie twoja wina... Zaraz będziemy.  
Steve napiął się, a Alice przysunęła do niego i złapała go za rękę.  
\- Co jest?   
\- Peter ma problemy... Wiesz te problemy z kategorii: dziwny piaskowy potwór.  
\- Czy nie miał być na wycieczce w Meksyku?  
Tony zrobił minę, która jasno wskazywała, że między Meksykiem, a piaskiem jest oczywiste połączenie.  
\- Och, ok. Co dalej?  
\- Zaraz przyleci tu Nat, Bucky i Sam, reszta jest niedostępna. Odstawimy Alice do domu i lecimy do młodego.  
Tony przyklęknął przy córeczce i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
\- Cukiereczku, tak mi przykro, ale musimy przełożyć wycieczkę na lody.  
Dziewczynka przytaknęła głową i zapytała:  
\- Czy Peter jest ranny?  
Steve uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pogłaskał jej włosy. Był z niej dumny. Wielu mogło uważać, że jest rozkapryszonym dzieckiem, ale gdy chodziło o dobro innych, to nigdy nie marudziła. Lody były nieważne, bo Peter był dla niej, jak starszy brat.  
\- Nic mu nie będzie - odparł brunet. - Ja i papa mu pomożemy.  
Mała kiwnęła głową, a Steve zaczął się nad czymś zastanawiać.  
\- Stracimy trochę czasu lecąc w tą i z powrotem.  
Stark podniósł się i uśmiechnął.  
\- Masz rację, ale mam plan. Łap małą!  
Steve wziął Alice na ręce i pobiegł za mężem.   
Po przebiegnięciu około dwustu metrów Tony zatrzymał się przed brązowymi drzwiami na których widniał napis "177a Bleecker Street". Zaczął z całych sił uderzać w drewno i już po chwili na progu zjawił się Stephen Strange, o dziwo ubrany w dość normalny strój.  
\- O świetnie! Zastaliśmy cię! - krzyknął miliarder i bezceremonialnie przepchnął się obok czarodzieja.  
Steve był mniej pewny, ale widząc, jak Stephen przewraca oczami i wzrusza ramionami po prostu wszedł do środka. Alice nieśmiało pomachała w stronę Strange'a. Znała go, ale widywała tylko okazjonalnie.  
\- Co chce...  
\- Mamy sytuację awaryjną - przerwał mu Stark. - Naprawdę awaryjną. Peter, kojarzysz go?   
\- Twoje starsze dziecko.  
Tony, który wciąż chodził dookoła doktora, na chwilę przystanął, po czym odparł:  
\- Cóż, oficjalnie nie... Dobra nieważne. Młody ma kłopoty w Meksyku. Zaraz zjawi się tu nasza drużyna, ale wtedy i tak będziemy musieli najpierw polecieć do siedziby, żeby odstawić Alice...  
Usłyszeli szum dochodzący z zewnątrz.  
\- Ok. Już tu są. - Wziął małą z rąk męża. - Po prostu otwórz portal, zabierz Alice do siedziby Avengers i oddaj ją Pepper.  
\- Co? Ale... - Tony wepchnął mu dziecko w ramiona i uśmiechnął się. - Nie martw się, cukiereczku. Papa i ja niedługo wrócimy.  
Po chwili złapał Steve'a za rękę i pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia.  
Stephen niepewnie spojrzał na dziecko, które wyglądała na równie zaskoczone, jak on sam.  
\- Dobra - westchnął ciężko i postawił ją na ziemi. - Miałem mieć dzień wolny... Wciąż mam, dlatego załatwmy to szybko. Dobrze?  
\- Tak wujku - odparła.  
Przewrócił oczami usłyszawszy, jak go nazwała. Wciąż pamiętał dzień, w którym ją poznał. Powiedział jej, że nie są rodziną i nie jest jej wujkiem. Wtedy ona zrobiła smutną minę i do akcji wkroczył Zimowy Żołnierz. Jasne, teoretycznie potrafił się obronić, ale...  
Uch, wspomnienie tego morderczego wzroku wciąż wywoływało w nim dreszcze.  
Ostatecznie więc zgodził się, by tak się do niego zwracała.  
Zaczął wyczarowywać portal, a ona rozejrzała się.  
\- Gdzie twój płaszcz?  
\- Uch... Musiałem go wyprać i chyba się na mnie obraził.  
Mała zachichotała i z chęcią złapała go za rękę, gdy przechodzili przez magiczne przejście.  
*  
W tym samym czasie, Stark ubrany już w zbroję złapał męża za ramię, by podrzucić go na pokład quinjeta, który szybował dobre trzydzieści metrów nad ziemią. Kiedy znaleźli się w środku do Steve'a nagle dotarła pewna myśl i spojrzał zaniepokojony na męża.  
\- Yyy, czy Pepper czasem nie wyjechała?  
Tony otworzył swój hełm i uśmiechnął się niewinnie.  
\- Możliwe, ale... Ups, spójrz już zniknęli w portalu i Strange nie ma czasu się z nami kłócić, że nie zajmie się naszą córką.  
Steve, który właśnie przejął z rąk Bucky'go swój mundur, nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.  
\- Czy to dobry pomysł?  
Stark parsknął.  
\- Daj spokój. Przecież nie zrobi jej krzywdy, poza tym... - Wskazał na James'a. - On go tak zastraszył przy pierwszym spotkaniu, że Strange przemęczy się tą chwilę.  
Steve pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.  
*  
Pojawienie się portalu w holu głównym siedziby Avengers nie zrobiło na nikim większego wrażenia. Prawie wszyscy pracownicy byli przyzwyczajeni do dziwniejszych rzeczy.  
Sekretarka uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie na widok córeczki Starka i pomachała do niej. Stephen nie wyglądał na zachwyconego. Podszedł do niej i surowo zapytał:  
\- Gdzie jest panna Potts?  
Kobieta wyglądała na wyraźnie zmieszaną.  
\- W Australii na ważnym spotkaniu.  
\- Słucham?!  
Alice zakręciła się niespokojnie i puściła jego rękę. Spojrzał na nią z lekkim współczuciem. Znał po części jej przeszłość i poczuł, że zachował się, jak dupek. Wziął głęboki oddech i spokojniej zapytał:  
\- Jest pani pewna?  
\- Tak.  
\- To z kim ja mam ją zostawić?  
Sekretarka wyglądała jak sarna złapana w reflektory samochodu, a on wzruszył ramionami i nachylił się do dziecka.  
\- Co mam teraz z tobą zrobić?  
\- Możesz mnie zaprowadzić do domu.  
\- Hmm... Będziesz sama.  
\- Nie, będę mieć Friday i Ogonka... O i jeszcze DUM-E.  
Strange skrzywił się lekko i uważnie przyjrzał siedmiolatce. Przypomniał sobie, jak będąc w podobnym wieku cały się połamał, bo zjechał na deskorolce ze schodów.  
\- Uch, to nie jest dobry pomysł. Chyba... Chyba zostanę z tobą.  
Alice uśmiechnęła się szeroko i... Musiał sam się lekko uśmiechnąć.   
\- Ok! - krzyknęła zadowolona i ponownie złapała go za dłoń ciągnąc w stronę windy.  
Stephen próbował myśleć pozytywnie. W końcu nie może być tak źle. Nie musiał przecież zmieniać pieluch. O tak, to byłoby straszne, ale przecież Alice była duża. Posiedzi z nią, poogląda bajki...

\- ...mam też takie naklejki z jednorożcami. Jednorożce są takie fajne. Widziałeś jakiegoś, wujku? Myślisz, że wszystkie jednorożce są różowe? Ja myślę, że nie. Bo dlaczego miałyby być? Dlatego mam kolorowankę i maluje je na różne kolory. Niebieski i czerwony... Nawet zielony, ale to chyba zły kolor. Jak myślisz, wujku? No bo trawa jest zielona...

Stephen wyszedł z windy ze szczerą chęcią zabicia Tony'go Starka.   
Jednak wolałby zmieniać pieluchy.

Klapnął na kanapie i obserwował podekscytowaną dziewczynkę.  
\- Mam też takie tatuaże z jednorożcami? Zrobimy sobie?  
Spojrzał na nią z łagodnością. Nie lubił dzieci. Były irytujące, ale Alice... Nie do końca wiedział co jest w niej innego. Jednak przy niej czuł, jak zmienia się odrobinę.  
\- Może później. Możesz mi odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie?  
\- Jakie?  
\- Czy Tony wiedział, że nie ma tu cioci Pepper?  
\- Chyba tak... Tata mówił, że cioci nie będzie kilka dni.  
Strange siłą powstrzymał się przed wyrzuceniem z siebie szeregu przekleństw.  
\- Ok. A może coś narysujesz dla cioci?  
\- Ok.

I w ten o to sposób, Strange utknął z dzieckiem w salonie Starka. Po godzinie bolała go już głowa od ciągłego słuchania o jednorożcach. Po dwóch godzinach przyzwyczaił się do tego. Zrobił sobie mocną kawę i w ciszy obserwował Alice, która oglądała bajkę... O jednorożcach. (Cóż za zaskoczenie.)

Jednak po trzech godzinach coś się zmieniło. Jakby jakaś ciemna chmura zawisła nad głową dziecka. Alice co chwilę podchodziła do okna i wpatrywała się w dal.   
Strange stanął przy niej i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.  
\- Co się stało? - zapytał.  
\- Kiedy wróci tata i papa?  
\- Nie wiem.  
Mała spojrzała w górę.  
\- Friday, mogę porozmawiać z tatą?  
_\- Przykro mi cukiereczku, ale w tej chwili połączenia są zawieszone._  
\- Nie mogę porozmawiać, nawet przez chwilę?  
_\- Niestety nie._  
Strange mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał współczucie w głosie AI. Nie mógł być więc gorszy niż sztuczna inteligencja.  
Przyklęknął przy małej i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Na pewno niedługo wrócą. No chodź, pokażesz mi tą kolorowankę z jednorożcami i może coś zjemy.  
Alice uśmiechnęła się lekko i pokiwała głową.

Niestety to nie trwało długo. Wkrótce Stephen ciągle słyszał pytania o Starka, Kapitana, Petera i czasami o Bucky'go. I szczerzę mówiąc nie wiedział, co ma robić. Dziewczynka wydawała się coraz smutniejsza i naprawdę ostatnie czego potrzebował to wybuch płaczu.  
W końcu nie wytrzymał.  
\- Jeśli sprowadzę ci tu prawdziwego jednorożca, czy w końcu przestaniesz mnie, co pięć minut pytać, kiedy wrócą ci podli oszuści zwani tatą i papą?  
\- Naprawdę? Prawdziwego?  
\- Tak - odparł i już zaczął wymawiać odpowiednie zaklęcie. - Czy to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej?  
Alice ochoczo przytaknęła głową.

I tym o to sposobem jednorożec (PRAWDZIWY) znalazł się w ich salonie.  
*  
\- Co to ma być? - syknął Stark.  
Strange skrzywił się lekko i przyłożył palec do ust, a potem wskazał na Alice, która spała na kanapie.  
Kiwnęli głowami i gestem kazali mu za sobą iść, a gdy znaleźli się w odpowiedniej odległości, to wybuchli.  
\- Oszalałeś! - wrzasnął Kapitan. - Pomijając fakt, że sprowadziłeś konia do salonu, to pomyślałeś, co by się stało, gdyby on kopnął Alice?!  
\- Och daj spokój. Czy ty nic nie wiesz o jednorożcach? One nie krzywdzą dzieci. Kelpie to inna sprawa, ale...  
Tony potarł swoje skronie i zapytał:  
\- Po co w ogóle to zrobiłeś?  
Strange spojrzał na niego z urazą.  
\- A czego się spodziewałeś, gdy zostawiłeś mnie na sześć godzin z dzieckiem? Nie wspominając już o twoim podłym kłamstwie.  
\- No ja wiem... Odpowiedzialności. Tak, tego się spodziewałem.  
Stephen wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zirytowanego i dźgnął palcem pierś Starka.  
\- Nie znam się na dzieciach. Nie lubię dzieci, ale starałem się pomóc. Szło nieźle, na początku, ale potem zaczęła za wami tęsknić i pytać kiedy wrócicie. Była zdenerwowana, więc uznałem, że to pomoże i wiesz co? Pomogło! Friday, pokaż im zdjęcia, które zrobiłaś.  
Tony wyjął swój telefon z kieszeni i wraz ze Steve'm zaczęli przeglądać zdjęcia, na których ich córeczka z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy głaskała jednorożca.  
Kapitan spojrzał przepraszająco na doktora.  
\- W porządku... Chyba zrobiłeś wszystko, co mogłeś.  
\- Ale wciąż uważam, że mogłeś po prostu zabrać ją na lody - mruknął Tony.  
Stephen jednak uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Cóż, następnym razem o tym pomyślę, a teraz zanim zdacie sobie sprawę, że powiedziałem "następnym razem", wracam do...  
\- Czekaj! - krzyknął Stark. - Usuń jednorożca.  
Spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.  
\- Co?  
Steve i Tony jednocześnie krzyknęli:  
\- Odeślij go!  
\- Ach, nie sądzę, żeby waszej córeczce się to spodobało. Tak go polubiła.  
\- Strange, jak ja cię zaraz...  
Tony nie zdołał dokończyć, gdy w ich stronę zaczęła biec Alice.  
\- Tatuś! Papa!  
Obaj przyklęknęli i rozłożyli szeroko ramiona.  
\- Cześć kochanie - przywitał się Steve i cmoknął ją w policzek.  
\- Tęskniliśmy za tobą - dodał Stark.   
\- Czy Peter jest ranny? -zapytała natychmiast.  
\- Nie. Tylko trochę poturbowany, ale nic mu nie będzie. Wrócił na wycieczkę - odpowiedział Kapitan.  
\- I chyba ma dziewczynę - powiedział Tony.  
Alice zaśmiała się.  
\- MJ?  
Steve podniósł ją do góry i pokiwał głową. Potem Stark zapytał:  
\- Czy wujek Stephen, dobrze się tobą opiekował?  
\- Tak! - krzyknęła radośnie. - Wyczarował jednorożca! Jest w salonie.  
Steve skrzywił się lekko.  
\- Tak, no cóż... Widzieliśmy go.  
\- Ale wuj, musi go odesłać - dodał szybko Tony.  
Dziewczynka spojrzała na tatę za smutkiem.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Tak, kochanie. Bo... To jednorożec w moim naprawdę drogim salonie...  
Steve postanowił wkroczyć do akcji, wiedząc, że tą ścieżką dojdą do nikąd.  
\- Salon jest nieważny. Chodzi o to, że on musi wrócić do swojej rodziny i dzieci.  
\- On ma dzieci? - zapytała.  
\- Tak - odparł szybko. - I one za nim tęsknią. Prawda Stephen?  
Widząc wzrok Kapitana postanowił się nie kłócić.  
\- Tak, to prawda. Ma całą ogromną rodzinę. Żonę i dzieci i wujków i ciocię...  
\- Ok, ok. Zrozumieliśmy - mruknął Steve i spojrzał na swoją córeczką. - Teraz rozumiesz?  
\- Tak, ale mogę się z nim pożegnać?  
\- Oczywiście - odparł i postawił ją na ziemi.  
Tony westchnął z ulgą, ale potem spojrzał podejrzliwie na doktora.  
\- Poważnie Strange, mam nadzieję, że nie odeślesz go gdzieś na środek wulkanu.  
Stephen po prostu pokręcił głową i poszedł do salonu.

Jednorożec wrócił na zielone łąki magicznej krainy. Tony i Steve cieszyli się swoim salonem. Alice cieszyła się, że znów może się do nich przytulać.  
Strange wrócił do siebie z rysunkiem od dziewczynki, który powiesił w honorowym miejscu w sanktuarium, ale nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć.  
*

Tydzień później Wong przyniósł mu jakąś paczkę.  
\- Był tu ten kierowca Starka i zostawił to dla ciebie.  
Stephen ostrożnie wyjął zawartość pudełka, którą okazała się czarna podkoszulka z nadrukiem, a gdy przyjrzał się bliżej...  
\- Ja go zabiję! Sprowadzę mu całe stado jednorożców do tego jego drogiego salonu!  
***  



	5. Prima aprilis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z podziękowaniami dla Agi za podsunięcie mi tego genialnego pomysłu :D

Wszystko zaczęło się pierwszego kwietnia, gdy Tony postanowił zrobić swojemu mężowi żart. Zawołał go do warsztatu, a gdy Steve otworzył drzwi, na jego głowę spadło wiadro wody.  
I ok, żołnierz to zaakceptował.  
Stark się pośmiał, zrobił zdjęcie, a Kapitan uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i poszedł przebrać. W końcu to był taki dzień - dzień żartów.  
Alice tego dnia też się wygłupiała, a on udawał, że wcale nie poczuł, jak przykleiła mu kartkę do pleców. Z zresztą podobnie, jak inni, którzy pozwalali dziewczynce na te psoty.

Problem pojawił się kilka dni później, gdy Tony postanowił przedłużyć dzień żartów, o co najmniej kilka tygodni.

Steve wszedł do sypialni i nie miał szans zauważyć balonu przyklejonego do ściany i małej igły na klamce. To oczywiście spowodowało huk, a blondyn podskoczył w miejscu tak, że uderzył głową w futrynę. I to wcale nie było już takie śmieszne. Był pewien, że ktoś bez serum skończyłby na szpitalnym oddziale ratunkowym.  
Ale Tony śmiał się i to tak radośnie, że Steve westchnął ciężko i postanowił odpuścić mu wykład na temat bezpieczeństwa.

Potem wszystko potoczyło się jeszcze szybciej. Steve musiał uważać na każdym kroku, bo Tony nie odpuszczał. Ciastka wypełnione pastą do zębów zamiast kremu. Worek treningowy, który pękł wypełniając salę kolorowymi piłeczkami... Lista była długa, a cierpliwość Steve'a coraz mniejsza.

Oczywiście próbował porozmawiać z mężem, ale na próżno.

Miarka przebrała się pewnego dnia, gdy Tony zawołał go do sali treningowej i z dumą oświadczył, że nauczył się rzucać jego tarczą.  
Steve nie był do końca przekonany.

\- Kochanie, to nie takie łatwe, jak wygląda. Wiem, że jesteś świetny w trajektorii lotu, ale...  
\- Oj daj spokój i patrz!  
Tony zrobił wymach i rzucił tarczą w stronę kolumny. Kapitan instynktownie wyciągnął rękę przygotowując się na jej powrót i na to, że jego mąż nie da rady jej przechwycić.  
Tylko, że tarcza nie wróciła. Ona uderzyła w betonową przeszkodę i... Rozpadła się!  
Rozpadła się na kawałki!!!

Steve stał, jak zamurowany i sam do końca nie wiedział, czy ma ochotę zacząć płakać, czy wrzeszczeć.  
Potem usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk kliknięcia aparatu w telefonie i gwałtownie zamrugał.  
Tony wręcz zwijał się ze śmiechu, a Kapitan jeszcze raz zerknął w stronę rozbitej tarczy.  
To była replika.  
\- Tym razem przesadziłeś! - warknął.  
Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Gdy był na korytarzu wciąż jeszcze słyszał śmiech męża.

I tym sposobem doszedł do wniosku, że zamierza się zemścić.  
Szybko jednak przekonał się, że to było niemożliwe.

To było tak jakby Tony miał szósty zmysł. Jasne, Steve zaczął od dość prostych żartów, ale mimo wszystko.  
Zanim Stark usiadł na kanapę wyjął spod narzuty poduszkę "pierdziuszkę" i spojrzał na męża litościwie.  
\- Poważnie - prychnął.

Pewnego razu był naprawdę zmęczony i już kładł się do łóżka, gdy spojrzał na Steve'a, potem na poduszkę, którą podniósł... Potem rzucił trąbką piszczałką w Kapitana.  
\- Postaraj się chociaż - powiedział i zasnął.

Ok, więc Kapitan podniósł poprzeczkę.

Siedział przy wyspie kuchennej i pisał raport.  
\- Podasz mi sok z lodówki, proszę.  
Brzmiał całkowicie naturalnie i nie było to coś niezwykłego, ale Tony powiedział:  
\- Nie.  
\- Co? Poprosiłem...  
\- Alice, skarbie, otworzysz lodówkę?  
Steve natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi i zasłonił dziecko.  
\- Nie.  
Tony uniósł jedną brew do góry.  
\- Dlaczego? Czyżby z lodówki miało wyskoczyć coś co mogłoby jej zaszkodzić? Coś jak węże.  
\- To tylko serpentyny - odparł pokonanym głosem.  
Stark wzruszył ramionami i zadowolony złapał córeczkę za rękę.  
\- Chodź skarbie. Papa ma problem do rozwiązania.

Więc Steve czuł się pokonany. Poprosił nawet o pomoc Bucky'go, ale nawet to nie pomogło.  
Tony zawsze wiedział, że za zakrętem kryje się coś co miało go przestraszyć. Że pokryli kierownice klejem...  
Że naruszyli śruby w jego krześle w sali konferencyjnej... Że zrobili...  
Po prostu wszystko wiedział.

Steve musiał się pogodzić z faktem, że jego mąż był geniuszem i nikt nie był go w stanie nabrać.

Nikt?

Tony wszedł do salonu i skrzywił się spoglądając na puste pudełko z cukierni.  
\- Ej, kto zjadł ostatniego pączka?  
\- Wujek Bruce - odparła Alice.  
\- No cóż... Nie będę ryzykował z zielonym... - mruknął i poczłapał w stronę kuchni.

Steve przestał czytać swoją gazetę i wyjrzał zza niej. Zmarszczył brwi, pomyślał i...

Cholera jasna!

Doskonale wiedział, że Bruce'a nie było tamtego dnia w ich mieszkaniu i, że ostatniego pączka zjadła jego córeczka.  
W pierwszym odruchu chciał ją oczywiście skarcić. Nienawidził kłamstwa, ale...  
Sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że też kłamał. Choćby wtedy, gdy po misji miał połamane prawie wszystkie żebra, ale powiedział Alice, że nic go nie boli i może go przytulać.  
To były małe kłamstwa.  
Poza tym, jej kłamstwo nikogo nie krzywdziło. No może poza Tony'm... W sumie to i tak zjadał za dużo słodkości.  
Po chwili uderzyło go coś jeszcze.  
Tony nie zauważył tego. Nie obdarzył dziecka podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Wierzył jej całkowicie.  
Steve musiał podnieść gazetę, żeby ukryć swój złośliwy uśmieszek.  
W końcu miał plan!

Najpierw musiał jednak wkupić się w łaski Alice. Wiedział, że wszyscy uważają ją za "córeczkę tatusia", ale to była nieprawda.  
Była "córeczkę tatusiów".  
Miał takie same szanse, jak Tony.  
No może troszeczkę mniejsze, ale jednak miał.

Zabrał więc córeczkę do parku, pozwolił jej się bawić w każdą zabawę jaką wymyśliła, kupił jej lody, a kiedy wydawało się, że jest w siódmym niebie, zaatakował.

\- Mam okłamać tatusia? - zapytała, gdy przedstawił jej swój plan.  
\- Masz tylko mi pomóc. To nie fair, że tata ciągle mnie nabiera, a ja nie mogę się odegrać.  
\- Ale kłamanie jest złe.  
Steve przewrócił oczami i sapnął.  
\- A co z kłamstwem na temat ostatniego pączka? Powiedziałaś, że zjadł go wujek Bruce, ale wiem, że to byłaś ty.  
Alice nie wyglądała nawet na zaskoczoną i jak gdyby nigdy nic odparła:  
\- No nie, bo zjadłam go, jak byłam w stroju Hulka.  
Steve nie wierzył własnym uszom.  
\- Spryciula - mruknął.  
Wiedział, że musi działać zdecydowanie. Przyklęknął przed nią, złapał ją za dłonie i zrobił najsmutniejsze oczy szczeniaka, jakie potrafił.

Tak, właśnie te OCZY.

Oczy, które używał tylko na swoim mężu, ale był zdesperowany, ok.

\- Proszę Aniołku, pomóż mi.  
Alice zakręciła się niespokojnie, zerknęła na niego, przygryzła wargę i w końcu z lekkim wahaniem odparła:  
\- Ok.  
Steve natychmiast się uśmiechnął i cmoknął ją w policzek.  
\- Wiedziałem, że jesteś córeczką papy.  
Dziewczynka zaśmiała się, a on poczuł tylko lekkie uczucie winy.  
Dosłownie takie malutkie. 

Jasne, wykorzystywanie dziecka do jego niecnego planu było złe, ale Tony nie dał mu innego wyjścia.  
*

Stark usłyszał żałosne krzyki swojej córeczki i wybiegł na zielony plac przed siedzibą Avengers.  
\- Alice?! Co się stało?!  
Dziewczynka stała na żwirowanej drodze i przecierała oczy, pochlipując. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że może się przewróciła i zaczął ją dokładnie oglądać. W końcu dziewczynka zaczęła mówić.

\- Tatusiu, papa - pociągnęła noskiem. - Papa... On... - Wskazała palcem przed siebie.  
Tony powoli się odwrócił i dopiero wtedy spostrzegł, że po trawniku przechadza się jasna alpaka.  
\- Co to jest? Co się stało?!  
\- To papa! - krzyknęła żałośnie.  
\- Co?!  
\- Papa się źle poczuł, a potem... Potem...  
\- O nie!  
Tony poderwał się na równe nogi i niespokojnie przeczesał włosy.  
\- Czy papa coś wcześniej jadł? Może widziałaś tu kogoś, kto wyglądał, jak wujek Stephen?  
\- Nie - jęknęła. - Co teraz?  
\- Nie wiem - odparł i powoli zbliżył się do "męża". - Steve?  
Alpaka spojrzała na niego, a on przełknął ślinę.  
\- Ok, ok... Jakoś to cofniemy.  
\- Może powinieneś go pocałować? Jak w tej bajce o księżniczce i żabie?  
Stark skrzywił się.  
\- Uch, nie wiem, czy to może pomóc. To raczej...  
\- Proszę, spróbuj. Chcę papę.  
Słysząc jej żałosne jęki nie mógł nie spróbować. Podszedł powoli do zwierzęcia, które wydawało się bardzo przyjazne. Ostrożnie pogłaskał go po szyi, a potem mruknął:  
\- Ok Steve... Tylko spokojnie.  
Tony delikatnie uchwycił pysk alpaki i zaczął zbliżać swoje usta do niej, zamknął oczy, pocałował zwierzę w pysk, a potem usłyszał:  
\- Tony! Co ty robisz?! Zdradzasz mnie z alpaką?!

Stark natychmiast odskoczył od zwierzęcia i spojrzał na rozbawionego męża. Obok niego oczywiście stał Bucky z telefonem w dłoni.

\- Ty! - warknął. - Jak mogłeś?!

Steve zaczął się tylko głośniej śmiać, co doprowadziło do wybuchu u Bucky'go i Alice.

\- No nie wierzę! I jeszcze wciągnąłeś w to nasze dziecko!

Tony naburmuszył się, a Steve podszedł do niego i pogłaskał po piersi.

\- Teraz wiesz jakie to uczucie. Ostrzegałem cię.  
Stark w końcu uśmiechnął się i prychnął:  
\- Ok, muszę przyznać, to było niezłe. Koniec żartów.  
\- W porządku.  
Tony zbliżył się do niego w jasnym celu, ale Kapitan odchylił się i pokręcił głową.  
\- O nie, najpierw umyj zęby. Potem możesz mnie całować.  
Stark wydał z siebie sfrustrowane dźwięki, ale odpuścił. Uśmiechnął się do córeczki.  
\- Niezła z ciebie aktorka, cukiereczku. Masz to za mną. Zobaczymy się później.  
Zanim jednak odszedł spojrzał jeszcze raz na alpakę.  
\- I żeby było jasne, to zwierzę ma stąd zniknąć. Niech wróci tam, skąd go wzięliście.

Kiedy Stark odszedł, Alice podbiegła do zwierzęcia, a Bucky podszedł do Steve'a.  
\- Kiedy mu powiesz, że staliście się rodziną zastępczą dla alpaki?  
\- Hmm... Może za tydzień.  
\- Ok.  
*

\- Powiedz, że to twój kolejny żart!  
Steve uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
\- Niestety nie.  
\- No nie wierzę!  
\- Tony, to miła alpaka i schronisko na pewno szybko znajdzie dla niej stały dom i wiedziałeś, że ma na imię Całusek.

*  
Następnego dnia, gdy Steve otworzył swoją szafkę w szatni, wyleciało na niego mnóstwo pluszowych, małych alpak.  
*


End file.
